Anna's Journal
by olatheii
Summary: Spending 3 months in one of the coldest places in the world is not what Anna thought she would be doing. Being in a facility with 'mamono' from another world is also not what she thought she would ever do. Most of this, she never wanted...then again a 200 thousand dollar grant is a 200 thousand dollar grant.
1. Chapter 1

Another different idea. 

(May 5th) Oh Christ, my writing got longer. Anyways to cover all 92 days or so, I will have interactions of a lot of mamono. It would be like that story made specifically to have interaction for every mamono, except I might actually pull it off. Anyways ciao.

* * *

_Journal Entry #1_

_My name is Anna. I am a human female. This a really awkward way to start my journal. At least it will keep me interested while in Antartica though. Heard the wifi can get spotty._

_If anyone ever finds this, the person reading has obviously been snooping around. Probably my brother again. If that's you, Danny, close this before I slap you on the face. If it's not, then don't worry about the slap. It's just that my brother can go to such lengths to touch my stuff purely just to bug me..._

_Anyways, I obviously did something right this school year, because I got a grant from a big organization. Wooh! Unfortunately, to get the grant, I have to spend like 3 months at this facility at the south pole to help out with research. Six if I want to double how much I get. Now, not many would want to go down there, even for college money._

_Then again, not many have been offered 200 thousand for just 3 months down there. Hehe..._

_So yeah I accepted it me. I'll probably read my own writing later and regret it..._

_I'm writing at the airport now. I'm supposed to wait for these escorts or something to the private jet to fly me there...oh I think that's them now. They have big fancy suits on. Bye for now._

* * *

I put away my journal as two men in butler clothing came about and bowed. I waved, but they said nothing and simple gestured to follow them. "Oh, ok." I got up and extended the handle to my travel bag, walking behind the two men. They lead me down the terminal, into a car that took me to the private jet parked in front of the hanger. Soon, I was quickly on the plane, in the air and on my way to Antarctica. "This feels weird pampering me right before I go into a probably freezing place..." I mumbled to myself as a butler walked beside me. "Would you like anything madam Anna?" he said, holding a notepad and a fancy looking pen. "Em...do you serve any pasta with marinara sauce?"

"It shall come out to you in a second," the butler responded as he went in the back. Not a minute later he had come back with a steaming hot plate of spaghetti with meatballs and marinara sauce and placed it down on a table that was in front of me. "Thank y-" I stopped because he had suddenly disappeared. My guess was that he was just one of those butlers that are good at their job but you can never find them. Not that it mattered. There was a nice plate of pasta in front of me! Now that I noticed, a Marvel movie was playing on the tv above me a few feet away. They were really trying to pamper me.

Between the movies and food, it was a while until I noticed ice forming on the windows. I looked out as I saw the ocean give away to the ice caps and snowy desert tundra that was Antarctica. A sense of loneliness came over me, as I realized I would be spending the next three months in this landscape. I hoped that there were other people with me, or at least a pet or game console or something to keep me busy. The jet started descending onto a runway I recognized only by the layer of salt and the tire tracks. After a surprisingly smooth landing, the door opened and the stairs extended down. The butler helped me off the plane, then immediately closed the door once I was all the way down the steps.

"Wait, aren't you coming with me?" I asked.

"Good luck madam!" Was the first and only time he spoke anything. Almost immediately the jet's side engines started again. Panicking, I started running back up the steps, but the plane had already started moving. At that moment, it was already off and in the sky, leaving me stranded on a runway with almost nothing surrounding it.

Scratch that. I just took a look around and there is literally nothing. Oh god...

"Anyone?" I screamed out to nothing. I was waiting for at least some response, but nothing came. Not even the threating roar of squeal of some antarctic mammal. I was completely alone. Frustrated, I yeeted my suitcase with all my might away, then chase after it. I thought I was going to die, so I might as well throw a fit while I was already in my winter clothing. I went to pick up my suitcase to throw it again, but then I saw something beside it. It was a metal door, the kind you would find on a submarine in a movie. "What the fuck?" I took a step to it, stopping when I heard the familiar crunch of a mix of a cobblestone walkway and pebbles. Using the feet to dust away the layer of snow, I saw that there was a path here. Someone had forgotten to clear it.

"Or something..." I said to myself. Then laughed. This wasn't a movie! That couldn't happen! Sure I'm probably stranded here and the whole grant thing could have been a lie, but surely it couldn't be _that _ridiculous. Good to have a sense of humor though. Almost makes me forget that I'm probably going to die out here and I'm underreacting.

Turning the metal wheel, I pulled open the door, hearing it open with a creak. Inside was a walkway that went south, reachable by only 10 steps down inside. Picking up my suitcase, I dusted it off and went down, hearing the door close behind me. Before I was in complete darkness, lights on the walls came on, lighting my way down the hallway. I continued walking down, jumping apprehensively at every tiny noise that went on. Soon I arrived at a door called "Barracks". Opening it, I saw nothing but a light switch. Turning it on, I gasped at what I saw.

It was much like a bedroom, except much bigger than that. Beside the bed, there was a workspace with an already working computer, a bathroom on the other side, and a door to the kitchen to eat. It all looked freshly updated and painted, like a hotel before the next guests come in. I spent about an hour looking around at everything until I noticed the letter sitting on the keyboard. I picked it up and read it.

_Dear Anna S., you have been chosen as this year's participant in the Antarctic sector of the grant. Congratulations! You will spend the next few months working in close proximity to the inhabitants of the facility. On the back are directions to the next letter, which go in further detail. Remember, before arriving, you have signed a waiver listing important things. Things such as you must fully complete the 3 months to earn the scholarship. Things such as you can only share general details of your experience with anyone, and the full story must only be given to certified officials of the company with level 5 clearance._

_-Lescaticorp Inc. Office of College Affairs_

_P.S. Any transformations, alterations, or injuries you undergo during this assignment is not our liability, and can not be used as a basis to sue in court as stated in section 3, article 2, subparagraph 6.5.8. Now enjoy your first day! By this guess, it must be exactly 6 am of the time reading this letter(despite the constant sunlight). That means the alarm should ring right about...now._

At that moment, a sharp beeping sound pierced the quietness of the room. I covered my ears wincing in pain, then turned around to see the clock going off on the table beside the bed. I turned it off, ending the painful noise.

"That was weird how the letter got that right..." I remarked as I look at the time on the clock. 6:00:35. They had gotten it exactly right, or close enough to make it seem like I was being...well watched. Now I could investigate, or I can instead just follow the note.

...follow the note. I'm still kind of scared of this place.

* * *

6:05 am, November 1st 20XX

After a quick shower, I went into the kitchen to see what to eat. After searching for a while, I concluded that the kitchen was completely empty.

Great. Oh, wait there is another letter here. Ok, let's see...

_You have now probably finished exploring where you will be living for a while. Impressed right? At our company, we wanted to give our participates a comfortable experience, and in your case, a place that won't freeze in a sub-zero tundra. Think of it as a nice apartment in NY. _

_The roof's metal layer will open and the glass layer will show a nice sunny day in about 3 hours to wake you up, then close at around 9 to help you sleep. Of course, you don't have to follow the cycle. Now, on to eating..._

_You have also probably seen that the fridge is empty because that was where this letter was. In a sense, getting food will be related to your tasks to interact. The kitchen is mainly for storage and cooking, noting the stove. Now please follow the directions back of this note to find the directory. It will take you to your first task, whichever habitat you choose. _

_-Lescaticorp Inc. Office of College Affairs_

_P.S. By habitat I mean living quarters_

"I guess as long as I get something to eat," I said to myself as I looked on the back. On the back of the paper was a list of instructions on which way to go to reach the directory. It looked like one of the papers you would download off a map website back in the 2000s. Strangely Nostalgic. As I walked down the hallways, I felt myself going further and further down under the icy surface. The metal insulating walls gave way to normal, colorful hallways with wooden flooring and windows to peer into, although there were curtains behind the windows so I couldn't see much. It took a while, but I had found the directory. It was basically a tablet on a pedal-stool in the middle of a four hallway intersection, the way I came from labeled "Management". The other ways were labeled "West Wing, "Commons", and "East Wing".

Looking at the tablet, it had weird names for the species on this facility. Not knowing what to choose from first, I just picked the first one, named "Akaname". Instead of showing directions, a piece of paper came out from a slot on the side of the tablet.

_Ah, so you're one of those alphabetical people. Anyways, you must interact with at least once a day. That's all since this paper isn't as large as the last two. K k._

_-Lescaticorp Inc._

"Hmm, that doesn't sound so bad," came the completely wrong words from my mouth since I'm looking at this in hindsight. Looking at the directions on the back of the note, I took the left wing and started my venture...

* * *

8:37 am, November 1st 20XX

Turns out, finding the Akaname room wasn't as hard as I thought. Then again, it was literally the first thing in the directory for habitats...

Unfortunately, the habitat area was apparently big, so it took a while for me to find the right door. During that time, I kept myself busy with looking at the decorations on the wall. A lot were paintings from what seemed to be labeled "Zipangu" but I didn't know where or what that was, so I didn't think much of it. Maybe a local area where the species was found?

Another thing I did was to keep writing in my journal that I took with me while walking. Sure I bumped into the walls while writing, but it was worth it. Eventually, I reached the door. It looked like a regular door, which caught me off guard because I had thought that it would be outfitted with at least a strong lock or a window or something. I opened the door, seeing a swampish environment, with a bed floating in the pond in the middle. Everywhere there were the types of trees and flora I would only see in pictures of jungles. I wondered how they even kept these things alive under a giant shelf of ice as I looked at everything, recording some drawings in my journal.

I was so into it that I sensed a rustling of leaves behind me, but I was too enraptured in recording my surroundings that I didn't pay any attention. That was when I felt something wet and slimy touch my shoulder. I quickly turned around in surprise, tucking my notebook under my shoulder and holding my pen as a weapon, although a not very effective one. I averted my eyes for a quick look on my shoulder, seeing a few drops of saliva left on it. It felt weird, but strangely soothing.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I said, looking around me as I waved the pencil-weapon to and fro. I spotted movement in a bush a good dozen meters away from me and started walking forward. "It's ok little creature, I won't hurt you. I just want to be friends with you," I tried, wanting to appeal to it's softer side so it doesn't run away(or eat me if it was deadly enough).

"I know you won't, but I'm not a creature. I'm a woman thank you very much!" the cre-I mean person said from inside the bush.

Wait...person?

I stopped dead in my slow advance, staring with disbelief at the bush. Did he or she just...talk? I watched as a lady in a revealing, see-through silk kimono stood up and walked out of the bush, smiling at me. She seemed to be shorter than my 5"6' height. Her hair looked shiny but grey and uncut, and her eyes matched her color. Pointy ears wiggled up and down occasionally as she internally examined me herself.

"Seeing how you're human, you must be the new subject for us. What's your name young one?" She asked walking over to a large open flower and sitting on the center, patting the part beside here. Still confused an a little apprehensive, I walked over and sat, but left some room between us in case. "Um, my name is Anna. What's yours?"

"Nameru. So, you have just gotten here?"

"Well, yes. Although the plane ditched me so I don't have much of a clue about this place."

"Well, this is abroad housing facility for mamono," Nameru said. I swear she moved a fraction of an inch closer but I don't know. "I would go on, but all the information is listed in that weird, really long paper they make you sign before you can come here."

"You mean the EULA?" I responded. "No one reads that thing. Why would they put stuff _there _when they should know no one reads it?"

"That does sound accurate. I don't think I could manage reading it without falling asleep." She giggled, almost sliding off the flower on accident but holding on to my arm for support. "Well, we mamono are from another world, and this entire thing is mostly to see if in the case of a global emergency, say an em...war, we could move here to integrate with the humans and such."

"Another world? They didn't mention that on the website. Then again, everyone would think it was a joke program, so it was probably for the best. Do you know what I'm supposed to do here then?"

"Probably. Something along the lines of checking the control rooms occasionally to make sure of no problems, and spending time with us. Other than that, I have no idea." Nameru shrugged for emphasis, then started sniffing my shoulder. "Another question, when was the last time you took a shower?"

I blinked twice in confusion. "That was a weird question to ask, but em...I would say the morning of the day before I got onto the plane. Probably more than 24 hours ago."

The Akaname smiled, her eyes turning a sultry look. "No wonder the smell coming from you was so heavenly. May I clean you up?"

Now, in the maybe 3 hours I've been here, this was I think by far the weirdest thing that one could have asked me. That and that my stinkiness smelled "heavenly". However, it sounded like she had a bath here so...

"Sure, I guess I need one anyways." The sultry look on her eyes got lewd as she scooted over, closing the few inches between us to virtually nothing as her body pressed against mine. "Well, we can't clean you with clothing on right?"

"Oh yeah, I guess not." This was my first "mistake", taking off my clothes. Weirdly, how did I not feel hot wearing a sweater and jeans?

My second was letting her lead me to the pond in the center, where she pulled me into the water. The water felt like a hot spring, easing away my tension and helping me relax by melting all my stress away. She slipped in beside me, still wearing her kimono, although now that it was wet I could see through it easier than before. "Aren't you going to take off your own clothing?" I asked her. She shrugged. "Do you know what we Akaname are known for?" she said, practically glowering by now. "No, not really.." I responding, starting to inch away but she grabbed both my hands, keeping me in place.

Actually, I probably could have overpowered her but I don't know. I didn't have time to think about it as she pulled me into a deep kiss, pinning my arms down under the water and wrapping her legs around my body. Now definitely unable to move, I had no choice but to let her kiss me and wait till she pulled away. That was when I noticed something going down my throat and gagged. It was then she pulled away, her extended tongue quickly retreating back into her mouth. "Oh, my bad I overestimated your gag reflex. Are you ok?"

I coughed for a second, wondering what just happened. Nameru swam behind me and patted my back to help apologetically. "Something went d-down my throat and came back up," I said in between coughs. "Sorry, I just thought that I could kiss you will my tongue fully. Forgot that you're not used to it at all."

"T-tongue?" I said, partly confused. A long, slimy tongue than slide out from between her lips, not stopping until it appeared to reach her legs under the water. "Akaname use their tongue to lick all over one's body, tasting their filth. It's why I asked you if you had cleaned yourself lately." Nameru than swam backward and hopped onto her water bed, probably feeling bad about almost choking me on accident. "I probably should have asked straight up instead of kind of luring you into a trap...I'm sorry." I watched her awkwardly shuffle on the bed, then hopped on beside her naked and all. "Well, you can try to ask now if you want," I offered, seeing if I could make her feel better. Her elvish ears perked up at the sound of the offer but she didn't turn around.

"Hmm...well you like licking em...human filth right?" I tried again, not really knowing what to do here. I raised my arm, showing my armpit. Luckily I cut the hair or else that would be awkward. Nameru sniffed and turned around, seeing my arm raised. "Are you sure? I really don't want to hurt you," she protested one last time, although she was edging her face pretty close to my armpit by now. At last, she took a lick and looked at my chuckling face. "What? It giggled when you did that..."

"Oh, o-ok..." Now reassured she fully immersed herself, wrapping her tongue around the base of my arm and moving it back and forth, trying to rub all the "filth" she was referring to off my arm. It felt like a nice relaxing mix of stretching and a massage. Also wet and slimy, but that part wasn't a bother. All the while I watched, sometimes laughed every time she hit a sweet spot as she moved down my arm, leaving a coating of viscous saliva once she finishes with one section of my arm and moves to the next. In a few minutes, she had reached my fingers, crisscrossing her tongue in between each one of them conscientiously and not relenting until each one was done.

"Ok, your arm is clean. Covered cutely in my saliva, but clean!~" she said, already looking at the other arm, her eyes glowering again. She started to reach for it but then put her hand down and looked at me in the eye. I nodded then layed flat on my back on the bed to relax, while Nameru indulged herself licking all over my body. I probably fell asleep around this time, since the saliva left on my body felt really warm...

I woke up to a weird sensation coming from my crotch. At first, I thought it was just another wet dream, but as my subconscious slowly faded, I started to realize the sensation was there, and it was growing fast. I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing multiple Akaname swimming and playing around the pond. To my right, a particularly young one had fallen asleep with my middle finger in her mouth. Careful not to move my right arm too much, I sat up slowly, seeing Nameru staring at me from between my legs, and another who was licking the bottom of my feet. Whatever happened, this had gotten weird.

"What the..." were the only words that came out my mouth. The one licking my foot caught my eye and froze nervously, going to my left side and sitting beside me as if nothing had happened. "Nameru, what had happened while I out?" She blushed, her ears lowering at my stare.

"Her tongue is currently inside you right now, cleaning your womb," the one on my left side had said, then hopping into the pool before I could even react to what she had just said. I looked at Nameru and blushed too, now feeling flustered. "T-take it out..." I said, Nameru nodding and starting to slide her tongue out of my cunt. That only triggered a wave of pleasure from inside me. I lost control and fell back on my back, holding my mouth shut with my free left hand. Once it subsided, I took it off and looked back at her, panting. She was still staring at me, waiting for the right time to continue taking her tongue out. Thinking about it for a second, would it really be bad for her to get me off while l- ok yes that does sound bad.

On the contrary...I get to get myself off and she gets to clean my womb. Don't know why, but win-win...right?

"Y-you can keep going with t-the cleaning..." I said, immediately covering my moaning mouth again as she pushed her lengthy tongue back in. She moved down past the cervix and into my womb, cleaning whatever she was cleaning off and inadvertently replacing it with a coat of her own saliva, just like she had done with my arm. No mere human's tongue, shall I ever get a chance to try one, would have compared to this. In mere moments, I had reached my limit and came, covering her tongue with my own secretions. That only drove her on, now cleaning up _that _from my insides until it was completely free of filth. Now Satisfied, she pulled her tongue out of me, giggling as she looked at her free tongue, now covered in a thin hazy layer of what she had collected.

She moved beside me and safely removed the one on my right off my finger, replacing the vacant space with her own. "Thank you for your excess spirit energy. I didn't expect you to let me take so much, but you did. Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah...just need some more rest..." I lied. My face was red as a tomato and I was in the middle of an afterglow. What I needed was someplace cool, and maybe some food. Also youtube but asking for that third thing may be too much. Nameru gently lowered me back into the pond, the cold water hitting me like a spring. It somehow sped up my recovery to the point where I could move without feeling pleasure, which was weird. Now that I could move, I could ask the oh so important question of-

"What is the spirit energy you were talking about?" I said, getting a tilt in response until she remembered I wasn't from where she was from. "Oh, it is part of this life force that flows through everything, human or mamono. When you peaked, you released so much onto my tongue. Say, you don't feel anything weird right?" Her face suddenly changed to one of concern. "No, not now. Why?" I responded.

The Akaname exhaled with relief. "Oh god. Before I go show you where you can go to eat like you wanted to do, how about another deep kiss? I mean if you want to..."

* * *

2:14 pm, November 1st 20XX

_Journal Entry #2_

_So, we ended up kissing for another hour before we finally put back on clothes. Turns out, her tongue can clean the inside of your esophagus too. Don't know where she learned that control..._

_Right now I'm writing this entry in the plaza. Under all the ice is an entire palace it seems. The company makers somehow got light to shine down here underground as if we were actually top ground. It also feels comfortably warm even though there is barely any insulation, but I do know a little of geothermic energy so we must be deep underground just enough to feel it. What else to write in here..._

_Oh yeah, I also made a friend. Nameru. She keeps trying to peek inside my journal but so far she hasn't gotten the chance yet. She also really likes to lick me clean. I might visit her again, maybe in my free time. Speaking of which, she's going to show me around the garden after we finish eating. Good thing too, because more 'mamono' are starting to come in. Some stare at me. It's weird. _

I closed my journal and followed Nameru. I saw creatures of all shapes and forms, but they all at least had the figure of a woman. They all looked at me as I passed, making remarks on me and beckoning me to come to them. Nameru noticed and grabbed my hand, keeping me going as she lead the way to the garden. Once we got there, she took me to a section that had a bunch of fruit and vegetables that have already been grown. "I hope you mind being a vegetarian for a while before you get the other foods..." she said as she handed me a basket. I smile and thanked her, then started picking what I needed, plus some wheat for if I can make bread later. "Now what? Is this stuff free?" I asked her.

"Nope, now we go over to the Alurane to pay for the food!" She pointed over there at the counter, where a large flower seemed to be. Its petals were closed as if it was winter which is, geologically, the most accurate thing I have seen so far. We walked over the flower, Nameru knocking on the petals. "Hello? We would like to buy some fruit."

Two of the pedals slightly parted, showing two bright purple eyes shining in the darkness made by the shadows of her encasing flower. "The payment?" Nameru extended her tongue, somehow maintaining and perfectly preserving some of my secretions and saliva on it. She raised it until the tip was only a few inches away from the floor. Then, a green hand extended from the flower, running a light finger over the tip of the tongue like an inspector. "This is rich in spirit energy...where did you get this Nameru?"

"My friend Anna." She gestured to me, waving awkwardly. All the petals suddenly opened, revealing a bountiful green woman with vines providing the only coverage to her private areas. "Anna...wait, it's that time of the year already?! Now I get why you could have come across so much of it!" The woman extended a vine, coiling around my leg, then around my waist, only stopping once it was pressing against my mouth. "I know this may seem a little awkward, but may you lick the vine?" The Alurane said, licking her own lips as if waiting for something. I obliged, quickly licking the vine enough to cover part of it with saliva then closing my mouth. The vine retreated back into the flower and dipped itself in the nectar, the nectar glowing with the added spirit energy. The Alurane tasted some of her own nectar, smiling as bright as the glow. "Yes yes, she will do...well your groceries are paid for goodbye!"

Just like that, the flower had closed again, leaving an air of silence around for a while. At least I know where to get groceries now, and I spotted some cocoa beans I could come to get later...

* * *

6:48 pm, November 1st 20XX

_Journal Entry #3_

_I now have an idea of where to go around the commons. I was able to bring back a lot more than food, and for some reason paid a lot with my saliva. I don't know what it is about me that calls for this but I just got an entire jug of milk, a blanket, a basket of groceries(and a basket to use, of course), and much more._

_For example, I found these really cool flowers that light up for some reason. I think the person that was selling them said something about Demonic Energy? Either way, I placed them around the dorm, so now my bedroom is going to look really cool in the dark when I fall asleep._

_Also, now I'm trying to make honey nut cheerios. The stuff around the marketplace might work, but I'm going to write it down here just in case for later modifications. _

_1x cheerio mold_

_2x cups alurane nectar(trying this before honey)_

_10 pounds worth of packed and rinsed wheat_

This failed the first time I tried, but the 2nd I found a technique that worked. Soon I had a bowl's worth of plain cheerios. I was mixing in the nectar when I heard a knock on the door. Confused on who would even come here, I opened the door. There were a little girl and a slightly larger boy looking at me. The girl had a blue and white dress on, and the boy for some reason had a pink dress that went down to his ankles. Both had horns, wings, and a tail on them so they were probably mamono. "Hi," I said, waving to the two of them. The Alice waved back and scooted behind the boy, who was a bit nervous himself but didn't(or at least tried not to) show it.

"We were wondering if we could play with you for a while here with you," the boy said, twidling is fingers together. "Um, sure you can. Come in," I said, going back into the kitchen to continue mixing the nectar into the Cheerios. Once I did that, I put the bowl into the microwave and came out of the kitchen back into the main room. The two seemed to be playing pattycake on my bed. Bored, I decided to sit and watch. "So, how did you find this place?" I randomly asked, the girl apparently not noticing me until now. She ducked behind the bed, peering over to watch from the relative safety of the headrest.

"We em...followed you here," the boy said, his tail going back and forth nervously. "Don't you two have a place to be?" I asked, slightly annoyed that they did that without telling me. The boy looked down into his lap. "We...we just wanted to see the new one."

"Ok, but you could have at least asked. What if I had mistaken you for someone bad and hit you?"

The boy seemed to droop more. At least his remorse feels sincere. "We're sorry...may we sleep with you tonight?" The boy said, barely making his question audible. It left me silent, wondering why they would even ask that at this point. Bewildered, I looked behind the bed. The girl was still here, staring at me. I reached out a hand to her, putting on a smile. She obliged and grabbed it, and I lifted her from there onto the bed. "Now, I don't have the heart to kick both of you out, and you apparently don't want to leave. So after I finish eating my cereal, I'm going to bed. You can sleep with me. Ok? Ok." I then went back into the kitchen to eat my cereal. Once I was done, I came back, seeing the two already asleep. I turned off the lights, changed into my nightgown, and slide in between them. I felt them move against me, hugging me like I was a giant teddy bear. Smile from the embrace, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick note: I will also try to account for holidays during this story(using 2019 calendar). Nov 3 is daylight savings, Nov 5 is election day, Nov 11 veterans day, Nov 28 is Thanksgiving Day, followed by Black Friday on the 29th. Not confirming I would do all of them, but I'll try to fit in a gag or something for each. If lucky, a real crin- I mean nice one too.

5/17 - Happy Graduation to HS and College people.

* * *

9:13, November 2, 20XX

Slowly, I opened my eyes then immediately covered them with my hand. The metal panels had opened to reveal the completely glass skylight/roof. It was a pretty a calming sight, seeing the clouds move over and the sunlight penetrating the main room and lighting up my bed. The Alice and Alp (I looked the species up during one of my midnight escapades to the bathroom) were still hugging my waist, breathing audibly but peacefully. The boy was the first one to wake up, closing his eyes tightly as his body realized sunlight was pouring in directly into his closed vision. He blinked twice and looked up, smiling as he nuzzled the underside of my arm. "M-morning human," he said, gently kicking his part of the blanket off him and sitting up. He seemed happier than last night, that was for sure. "Morning, I'm going to take a shower now," I said plainly. I patted him then sat up myself. The Alice that was hugging my waist moved up my back until her legs were around my waist and she had a good grip on my shoulder.

"You want to come with me to the bathroom?" I asked her, not bothered by giving her a ride if she wanted. She nodded, somehow taking off her dress without even getting on me.

"Oh, you want me to give you a bath. Ok then." I carried her to the bathroom door and opened it. It was as large as a master bathroom, having a shower, a bathtub, and the best part...two sinks. It looked like one of those bathrooms you would see on HDTV, except for a filter in the corner. I assumed that it either heated the water, filtered it, or both. I turned it on and began running the bath, watching the steam rise as the tub filled with crystal clear water. For a subzero climate, the company really pulled this off. The Alice tugged at my nightgown, trying to take it off. It was funny until she accidentally tugged it the right way it and started rising over my head. I tried to stop her but I couldn't see at this point and the sleeves didn't allow for the kind of mobility needed. In a matter of seconds, she had it off, exposing my body to her view. Now I regret not caring to put on undergarments before I went to bed. The Alice took off her own, leaving us both naked.

"Bath now?" She said, stepping into the filling bathtub and lowering herself into the water. I took a bar of soap and a sponge and got in after her, placing both on the side and turning of the water faucet for the bath. "Is it too hot?" I asked her. She shook her head and giggled, splashing water on me. I covered my eyes playfully, sneakily getting the soap and sponge in my hand. Smiling, I slide forward and started scrubbing her horns, causing her to shriek in surprise. "Oh, did I surprise you?" I asked her. She nodded and quickly relaxed as I kept scrubbing, making sure to clean her wings and tail as well. Once that was done, she ducked under the water and emerged again, the soap spreading out from where she was.

"Well, now at least you are clean," I noted, helping her out of the tub and handing her my towel. She quickly dried herself and ran off to put on her clothing she left on the bed. Now done with her, I emptied the water and went into the shower, admiring my slight reflection in the glass sliding door. I spend about five minutes in there before getting a knock on the sliding door. Opening the foggy door with a soapy hand, I saw the Alp standing there, completely naked now too. "May I come in with you?" he asked, obviously fiddling with his tail behind his back. "Aren't you old enough to do this yourself?" I asked him while covering my breasts with my hand. "Yes but I would...like to take one with you," he responded. His wings started fluttering for a short moment but quickly stopped.

Sighing, I let him in. I'm wasn't going to ask if he has feelings for me(which I'm pretty sure he does) because he would probably hide. For now, I resumed scrubbing myself with the sponge while he stood behind me. Occasionally I felt him put a finger on my back, although I don't know why. "Hey, would you like to wash my back?" I said. I turned around a little, seeing his face red. "S-sure," he muttered as he took the sponge in his hand and began scrubbing. I could feel the shakiness in his hands as he moved back and for along my back. I couldn't resist bringing it up at this point. I turned off the showerhead and turned around in the shower. "You really have it bad for me now, hmm?" I asked him, seeing him back up against the wall. "So, am I right?" I asked again, trying to look like I'm not going to let up until I got an answer. After a second he gave in, his tail swishing almost as fast as his heartbeat probably. "I just became an alp a few days ago. I didn't know what to do, so I came here to see if it would help. It didn't do me much good until...well you came."

"Wait, aren't alps technically gay?" I said, remembering the description I read.

"Um...I am actually bi."

"Hmm...guess that would be convenient. So that means you would be turned on right now since I'm naked right?"

He suddenly went silent, going back to scrubbing my back. We didn't talk much for the rest of the shower, mostly because I didn't want to bother him more about it. Or her, now that I think about it.

Once all three of us had finished preparing for the day, I made some more cereal for us to eat. Of course, I found the wifi password beforehand so we watched stuff on Netflix while at it. Would have been enjoyable if the two hadn't been asking me questions about my "magic looking box". After we finished the cereal, I got to learn more about them. The Alp's name was Keto, and the Alice's name was Alli. They were neighbors in the town they used to live in. Then, according to Keto, some Demonic energy got into the river that the town used. Since the river was used for food making and farming, bathing, and others, it must not have taken long before people started turning. Alli and Keto found each other after they were monsterized and started wandering away together, looking for someone to live with.

Which, by complete chance, somehow led them to me. "So, this demonic energy can turn people into mamono?" I asked Keto. He nodded. "Weirdly, I've watched you walk around and stuff. I thought you would have turned by now but...it's weird. Are you a mage?"

I laughed at his question. "No noo, I'm just your average straight-A student from the United States! We don't have any magic here."

"But you have a magic looking box. And what's the United States?"

"Once again, that is a computer and it runs on electricity. And em...hmm...what's your most powerful ruling country?"

"Royal Makai"

"Think of that, but probably twice or three times the size. Plus a fuckton of weapons and something we like to call 'Democracy'."

"Your Demon Lord or Chief God sounds powerful," Keto remarked, stretching himself on the bed.

"Well...I'll tell you about my 'Demon Lord' later. For now, why don't we go somewhere?" I then got up and exchanged my slippers for shoes, then started walking out. Alli and Keto followed me, each holding one of my hands as we went down to the directory again. I looked for the playground on the list, smiling when I found the place. Getting another set of printed directions, I continued walking through the commons. The place was looking more and more real now as if this place was just a pocket dimension town teleported underground. I no longer saw a ceiling but the sky, and the weather felt as real as it does back home.

After a while walking, we found the door to the playground. I opened the door to a playground the size of a football field. Well, actually it was a set of small playground scattered, all centered around a large palace that was climbable by the ladders, slides, and ropes that went around the entire playground. Almost immediately they ran off, laughing happily as they enjoyed themselves. Not knowing what to do, I decided to sit on a bench on the side and watch them for a while. "Oh, hi again Anna!" I heard a familiar voice go. I turned to see Nameru, wearing a sunhat and a much less transparent dress and more modest. "I was just here with some friends watching over their children. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi again, I'm just here watching Keto and Alli play." I turned my sight back on the two, swinging on the swing set back and forth. "Oh, those two? Weird, thought they would be with their parents," Nameru remarked.

"No, No, their parents were either monsterized or killed," I said in response.

"Really? That would explain why they would be with you."

"What do you mean Nameru?"

"Even with a person to look after them, they would prefer their own parents. I guess they followed you to your bedroom because they thought you could be that parent for them."

"Wait, how did you know about that?"

"That isn't the problem here Anna. Sheesh," Nameru said, pulling me into a kiss before I could protest that matter more. After a few seconds, she broke it, leaving a trail of saliva between us. "Now, go be the mother err...guardian that they want you to be. Also, Alps need spirit energy to fully transform and for some reason, you recover as fast as a guy where I'm from. Maybe it's just that your version of human is different but good luck. I'm going to go to my friends now." Just like that, she hopped away to the other Akaname. I turned back around, shrieking and jumping out of the seat once I saw both of them staring at me right in front of my vision.

"You guys scared me," I said, trying to calm down my breathing. They sat down on the ground beside me, not saying much just like when they first came. "Are you two ok?" I asked them, wondering if they overheard the conversation.

"Please let us stay with you Anna," Keto said weakly. They definitely overheard somehow. "You are really nice and helpful and...I..."

"Like me?" I finished, causing a blush to arise on his face. He was silent for about 20 seconds, the sat beside me, resting his head on my lap. "Can I take that as a yes?" He nodded slowly, falling asleep somehow instantly.

* * *

11:05, November 2, 20XX

_Journal Entry #4_

_I guess now I'm taking care of both of them while I'm here. They took me to where they were living and packed their stuff, which wasn't much apparently. There were some...wait let me look in the directory...succubi there, and after drilling me on how to take care of an Alp and Alice, they let me out after about 30 minutes to take them back to my dorm. I don't think they trust me. I mean, if I had to teach someone too and they fell asleep midway from boredom, I wouldn't trust that person too._

_Not to say I fell asleep or anything..._

_...__It was a very long school year ok? Sheesh. Anyways we're unpacking everything now. After I'm going to go shopping for some ingredients for lunch. To keep them busy while I was gone, I turned on Netflix and put on a children's movie for them. I made them promise that they wouldn't destroy laptop, then I went off. I'm going to close the journal now since I see a place that might have pasta to use. Bye me._

After buying spaghetti, I went back to the garden greenhouse to get more vegetables to mix in. After thinking I got enough, I went up to the Alurane from yesterday and knocked. "Have you come to pay for groceries?" Came the reply from inside the petals. I knocked again and they opened, showing the lady from yesterday. "Ahh, it's you again! Your saliva did wonders for my nectar yesterday. Have you come to pay me with more saliva?" She said, a small tendril rising behind her. "Well, yes actually. How much for this basket of wheat and veggies?"

"None. Because I'm no longer letting you buy," she said assertively, crossing her arms to emphasize her sentence. "Wait? Why?" I said back.

"Because I have a better way you can pay me. But you must take off your dress so it doesn't get wet with nectar."

"Why? You're going to pour nectar on me like they do on Nick?"

"Who Nick?"

"Nevermind. I still don't know what you're going to do.." Since I needed the ingredients to cook anyways, I complied and took off my clothing, checking behind me for anyone that might be here. A mass of plants moved to form a sort of makeshift staircase into the inside of the flower. I walked up the steps, watching her lewd grin warily as I reached the inside and lowered myself into the nectar that she sat in. "It feels like the warm tomato soup I sat in after Danny found a skunk and sprayed me..." I noted, getting a curiously confused look from the Alurane. "What? Who's Danny?" she asked. "If he's your husband I'm really sorry for..."

"Oh what? Ew, he's my brother. Don't worry, I got him back a few days later." Sighing relieved, the Alurane closed the pedals around us. The Nectar started glowing it's orange glow, lighting the inside like a jar of dragonflies at night. "Now, instead of saliva, I want to go where the Spirit energy is the thickest and the sweetest. I promise, just do this for me occasionally and I'll let you take all the plants you need that I grow here. Please?"

"Sure, I guess so. I've already been tongue fucked by an Akaname so I really don't see how this can be surprising." At that moment, the Alurane gently pushed me down, sitting me in the nectar so only my head was above it. Then she lowered down herself, touching my cunt gently. A thin mist of white smoke came off, making her smile. "This is beautiful, a reservoir of this stuff in its pure form..." She then came back up, resting herself in a sitting position. Two tentacles came in place of her fingers, slowly inserting themselves into my vagina. I felt a slight sucking from both of them, making me feel bliss. "The tentacles are just sucking up the spirit energy, and any other liquids that happen to be with it~" She then dipped a hand in the nectar and placed it in my mouth. "Taste it. Doesn't it taste better with the added ingredient?" An 'mmhmm' noise came as a response. It was almost like honey, but not quite there.

"Now, you just stay seated like this for about...10 minutes and then the nectar would be fully saturated. That's pretty much it." The Alurane closed her eyes, making herself comfy in the meantime. "If you feel any suckage particularly strong, that just means the plant tendrils like the taste. Spirit energy like this is hard to come by these days."

"It is?" I too closed my eyes, scooting myself beside the Alurane in the slightly tight space. "Yes. Ever since the humans that lived here left, it has been quite lonely. We are able to make Spirit Energy, but it is nowhere near as good as just getting it from the tap, if you know what I mean." She giggled, trailing her finger along my cunt for emphasis. "Everyone would probably want to have a go with your, or more likely keep you as a pet or partner, depending on the mamono. Hell, I would love to just keep you inside her, just milking your unusually regenerating supply of SE for myself and the bees that come every once in a while, but that wouldn't be fair to you."

"Unusually? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, in our world males are usually are the ones that provide spirit energy. Women also have some, but they accumulate slower. It's part of the reason why it's easier to..."

"Easier to what?" I perked up at her trailed-off sentence, causing her to look away. "Well, be monsterized into mamono. I don't think it could happen to you, or it's at least less likely." She tasted the nectar again, smiling. "It's saturated enough. I think this would be good enough for peak quality. Thank you again for agreeing to this."

"No problem. It was relaxing on my end too. So do I just do this every time I want groceries or occasionally?" I felt the tentacles retreat, rising from below the pool of nectar to nuzzle me before disappearing once and for all. "Just occasionally, unless if you want to keep coming back..."

"Oh, I'm good with occasionally," I responded opening one of the petals and climbing out. Some of the nectar stayed on my legs but mysteriously dried and was absorbed in. Now dry, I put back on my clothes and waved to the Alurane, who was now chatting with a bee girl. Confused how she got here, I picked up my basket of groceries and left.

* * *

2:05, November 2, 20XX

_Journal Entry #5_

_I have just finished making some full-fledged spaghetti for me, Keto, and Alli. We eat while watching the Office, season one of course since they probably haven't heard of the show. They both seemed to like the spaghetti, so I guess I did it right. _

After watching for a while, Alli fell asleep, sleepy from the amount of pasta she ate. Keto stayed awake, still watching the show with me. "Anna?" the Alp asked, looking up at my eyes. His face was blushing again. "Yes, Keto?"

"I think I'm ready to be a succubus now. How do I?" He asked. "If I recall you had to get spirit energy to become one," I responded, now edging towards the edge of the bed. One of the few things I had learned was how mamono usually get their SE, and(while curious and probably horny) I didn't want to be in that situation for hours until he has matured. "Where are you going Anna?" he said, scooting over with me to close the distance again. I looked around for an excuse, seeing the directory I forgot to put back on the side table of the bed I picked it up and choose one quickly, then showed it to Keto. He stared for a bit, then looked back up at me. "You are going to the Amazonesses? Aren't they scary?"

"Um...yes! They are and I don't want you to get hurt." At this point, I didn't know what I choose exactly, but I saw an opportunity. "They are reeeeeaaally scary and I don't want you going with me. You might get hurt!"

"Hurt!?" He then hugged my waist, his tail wrapping around my leg. "I don't want you to get hurt Anna! Don't go."

"I'm sorry Keto, but a female's gotta do what a female's got to do."

"Turn into a succubus and have sex?" He piped up. "How are you ten...twelvish and you are already this dirty minded?" I retorted, pushing him away and placing my laptop in front of him, turning on Minecraft. In mere moments any argument he had about me staying dissipated into focus on mining dirt and stone blocks for the first time. Knowing how long it is before he will realize I'm gone, I used the moment to slip away, taking the directory with me. Although now, I was going to feel bad if I didn't really go and lied to him...

* * *

4:25, November 2, 20XX

It took half an hour, but I finally found the village. The walls of the facility gave way somehow to cobblestone and vines, and soon everything was covered by the stench of a jungle. At last, the wall stopped behind me as I walked into the village. There were a bunch of dark-skinned woman going around with brightly colored hair, weapons half the size of their body on their backs, and tails and only one wing per person. I walked around, looking at houses made of stone or/and clay, and in the center of the village seemed to be a large platform with a crowd of Villagers gathered there. Confused, I walked over to look at the spectacle but were blocked by the unmoving mass. It was also here I notice they were generally taller, about the height of my high school varsity basketball team back home, except everyone was this tall.

Now I feel short.

Suddenly the noise went up in cheers or laughter, and just like that everyone dissipated. This left me an unblocked view of whatever was going on. A woman laid on the platform exhausted(and naked). A foot was on her belly, the other one standing triumphantly(and also naked. My poor pure as heart eyes...). "That is what happens when messing with the leader Salia. Have you learned your place yet?" The standing one said, pressing the foot further down. The one laying wheezed from the air in her forced out and nodded compliantly. "Yes, my Queen" was all she said before she finally fainted from whatever went down. The presumed queen laughed heartedly and picked her up. While doing this, she looked away from her subdued spoils and caught a view of me. "Yeah this is where I turn around," I said as I started backing up, going right into two other women who immediately put their hands on my shoulder. The queen of all these people then walked over, looking down at my slightly petrified face. She noticed the directory I was clutching then smiled. "Take her to my quarters. I will see her after I take Salia to her husband."

"Yes Queen," they said eerily in perfect sync. That petrified feeling was starting to grow as I was led to a house. Unlike all the other houses, it had an 'X' mark on the door, and different styled windows. They opened the door and took me inside, sitting in a chair. "Hands at the side," one of them said, holding a dagger to my neck as the other approached with some rope. I listen and held still as I was tied and bound. Once the rope was tight enough to cut off part of my blood flow, they backed away and stepped out the room, now waiting outside.

"Hello? Anyone?" I tried. No one responded. The directory was still left in my lap, however, so that was nice. I read for what felt like hours until the door opened again, the queen from earlier stepping in and sitting criss-cross on the floor in front of me. She was smiling like before and pulled a dagger from her waist. "Before I stab you, what is your name? Seeing how you have that tablet thingy, you seem to be part of that ridiculous integration program Illysa had the balls to drag us into. 'We must integrate with this other humans before we make a mistake in invading' If I remember those were the words." She chuckled and held the knife to my neck like before, only now it was grazing my neck. "M-my name is Anna," I responded. The knife only pressed harder on my skin.

"Anna...sounds like a name an Orderite would give their 'holy' daughter. Not that you know what the Order is you lucky bastard...now the knife isn't going to make you bleed and die, but it is going to sting for a moment. Just relax and don't struggle..." She moved the knife down to my upper arm then stabbed it, taking the knife out and putting a bowl under my elbow. It felt like a flu shot, but so faded away to pleasure. Confused, I looked at where she was stabbing me. Clear fluid was dripping from my arm instead of blood, falling into the bowl. "We must drain the spirit energy out of your body for the corruption ritual," she said as the melodic _drip...drip _became the sole thing that was heard in the room, besides my breathing which was only getting rougher and rougher. I felt my consciousness slowly fade as the Spirit energy continue to leak out of my wound. It felt exactly like I was bleeding anyways, except only my mind felt fatigued. Slowly but surely, I drifted asleep...

* * *

7:52, November 2, 20XX

I opened my eyes after some time and looked around. I was still bound to the chair, but I no longer felt like something was slowly being drained from my body. I looked down at my arm, as some cloth was wrapped around it like a bandaid. The bowl was also gone, to where I don't know. I looked outside and saw the colors of sunset on the horizon. How long have I been out?

At that moment, the queen opened the door and walked in, being followed by another holding the bowl from earlier. The queen Amazoness unbounded me from the chair then picked me up rather roughly. My hands immediately felt warming from blood finally circulating again. "You feel asleep after about an hour, little Anna," She said, carrying me to another room. My clothing was taken off and I was layed on a mat, where the second one dipped two fingers into the bowl she was carrying and took it out. The liquid had apparently been turned purple. "What are you going to do to me?" I plainly asked, seeing the queen move a plate on the roof aside. The moon was completely out now, and shining directly into the mat I was laying on. "The charmer is going to infuse your body with special markings...we are going to leave you with a little present.~" The Queen said as the other one started drawing peculiar curvy lines on my body. With each line, I felt a weird sense of strength grow from within. Soon the lines winded around my skin and entire body, ending only in the types of curls I would only see in calligraphy.

"The corruption will come in due time little Anna, for now, you will probably just have two sharp from teeth," She said as she showed me my reflection in a craft mirror. I opened my mouth and true to her word, I had little fangs. This place was already started to grow on me.

"You may leave now. Your clothing and Directory are in the last room where you fell asleep." She picked me up and helped me stand on my feet. I expected to fall at first, but I instantly sprung up. Whatever they did I feel more alert. "Interesting right? Now please go wear your things. If my husband comes back he's going to ask why there is a naked lady in the house and I will have to discipline him."

* * *

9:00, November 2, 20XX

_Dear Anna, I would just like to remind you that the program's contract states that all changes to your body will not be held accountable by the program. Yes, I am referring to your almost-but-not-quite vampire fangs you got when you let the Amazoness Queen mark your body with those lines. Also, if my sister Druella had sent you anything, Ignore any part that seems overly lewd. I, Illysa, will be taking over the letters from now on. _

_\- Signed Illysa, Overseer of the Exchange Program_

_P.S. The name of this thing might change every once in a while. This is still a test after all..._

This was the message on my directory that was waiting for me as soon as I had left the village and was back in the hallway. Confused on who Illysa is and why they would use that specific font when it is known that an uppercase "i" and a lowercase "l" look almost exactly the same, I swiped it away to read later like all my phone messages and kept walking. By the time I got back, the metal opening had closed back and the flower's low glow had once again taken over the room. Alli was already changed and asleep, a milk mustache under her nose. Keto, on the other hand, was still awake, looking on my- wait how did find my image gallery?

"Keto? What are you doing on my computer?" I said, closing the door. He looked up at me, then hid the rest of his body under the blanket before I got a good look. "W-When did you get here Anna?"

"Just now. What are you doing?" I glared at him, causing him to retreat under the blanket completely. I moved close and sat beside him, and looked at the computer. He was in my selfie folder, and the keyboard cover I was using was wet. Wet with...

"Keto? Are you masturbating to my pictures from last summer?" I asked him. Nothing came from under the blanket. "Keto? Are you?" Still nothing. I pulled the blanket from over him and looked. Seeing how he was curled up, he was probably doing exactly that. "Keto, you need to calm down...if you really like me then why don't you tell me? It's only been like a day and a half and I can tell. If this continues it's going to spiral out of control." He looked away, blushing again. This is going to turn old if I don't get a handle on this fast.

"Keto, please just tell me how you feel. I won't bite," I reassured him, sitting beside him and holding his hand, trying to look as comforting as possible(which was hard to pull off with the purple lines on my face). "I...I love you, Anna. I really love you and...I want you to lewd me until I'm fully a demon." His tail peeked out from under the blanket, wiggling around. Is it me or did it get larger? I pulled off his blanket, seeing that he had turned into a female. Pretty much any sign of masculinity was fully gone, including his, I mean her, shaft.

"Do you like me? Do you like what I look like now?" Keto said, rolling over so I could see her front too. "Please say you do, I couldn't stop myself from changing...wait, Anna, where are you going?" she sat up and looked at me go to the closet in the dorm. I kicked off all my clothing and hopped back onto the bed, now completely naked like I was just a few hours earlier. "Well, I'm ready for bed...good night Keto." I pulled the blanket over me and Alli, falling asleep smirking. Sure enough, Keto had moved beside me, doing a cross between hugging and caressing my body as we both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

We doing this again. Now, what is after Amazoness again?

(5/20) I wonder how long I can make Namaru a reoccurring character...

(5/24) Note: Use an Old Town Road gag for a centaur or something

(5/25) I wrote that Anubis thing while watching Youtube so obviously it's going to be good af.

* * *

1:00 am, November 3, 20XX

Alli, my sweet little Alice, woke up at 2:05 am to something she nor anyone else would have expected to see. Me, manually turning all the clocks in the dorm an hour back. To her, it is just a weird little thing that she fell back asleep to. But to me...oh this 30 minutes of time is going to be fun.

After finishing the clocks in my dorm, I took one of the flowers and crept down the hall, only able to see by the faint glow of my glowing demonic flower. I had remembered to take the directory with me and looked around for the way to the main control rooms. I figured there, I can reset all the clocks at once if I just reset the main one. Pondering this thought, I had reached where the intersection was on day one. This time, I took the right wing down to the control rooms. I saw doors labeled for different stuff, such as "Power" and "Water Maintenance". Whatever was in each room, it must be really cool if it controls an aspect of the whole facility. I finally found the right room and opened it, holding up the flower light to see. It showed all the controls for the facilities cycles it seemed, and on the right wall, there was a giant electric clock, with a panel of a few switches to change it if needed.

"Hehe, this is going to be good," I said to myself, going up to the clock and moving the different switches around. It took only a few seconds before I was able to turn hour back one. I backed up to admire my work, chuckling at how every single mamono's schedule was going to be off so, so mu-

"Who's there?" Came a child voice from the door. I pointed the flower's light to the direction of the sound, where I saw a little girl about Alii's height stood. She had on a white silk dress and angle wings flapped behind her. "Wait, so...god is real?" I asked her, mistaking her for some sign of religion. "If you mean the Chief God, then yes," she responded. Closing the door behind her and flipping a switch, causing the lights to come on in the room. I had to shield my eyes for a second due to the sudden light. "Some of us that are verified by the company have permission to help regulate these rooms. I was doing my routine check but..." She trailed off, looking at the big clock behind me.

"That clock should be an hour ahead. What did you do?" She turned back at me, glaring with her pure, hazel eyes. Good thing I have a legitimate excuse. "It's daylight saving time," I responded. "I simply just turned the clock back a little bit. We adjust for reasons where I live." The angel seemed deep in thought now. "Hmm...you mean daylight savings time?" She asked.

"No, it's daylight saving time. No 's'."

"But that would be a grammatical error right?"

"Yes, but this is a title. Titles go by the same rules as pronouns, so your argument is incorrect. Can I go now?" I asked as my body's sleep schedule was starting to kick and make me weary. The angel nodded and stepped aside, allowing me to walk out. We both waved each other good night and I went back to my dorm, kicking off my slides and flopping back onto the bed to continue my sleep.

* * *

10:05 am, November 3, 20XX

_Journal Entry #6_

_I was finally able to redownload Skype on the phone I brought here. I haven't really had time to use the app since I was getting situated. Ever since Keto admitted that he wanted to fuck me, we have been doing that for about the last hour. The succubi said that it would take at best a day or two if he, or she, is doing it with someone she loves, aka me. By the way, it is weird watching someone slowly turn into a Demon. I might have to take her to get new clothing soon. _

_Anyways back to Skype. Me and Danny both agreed on a time window since we might be in different time zones(can't remember), so in a few minutes, I'm going to call him. I got Nameru to babysit Alli and Keto so my brother won't tease me for having a roommate. Till next time, journal. _

"Till next time?" I muttered to myself as I finished writing and closed it. I cringed on the inside from what I did, but I fought through it and dialed my brother's phone number. I only had to wait a few seconds before he picked up, strangely quiet for once. "Testing, testing, 123 can you hear me, Anna? I want to have a good signal so I can properly yell at you."

"Yes, I'm getting through Danny. How's high school?" I dug through my bag and took out my earplugs, plugging them in. Putting my phone in my pocket, I decided to go for a walk while on the skype call. "Same as usual. Actually, it's better without your face around. Less cringe to go around." I chuckled at the retort as I came down and empty hallway in the right wing. I saw a lady with a blanket over her body snoozing in the hallway, Ant antenna poking out from her hair and moving every once in a while. I guessed another mamono. "Hello...Anna hello?" Danny said louder, bringing back my attention. "Oh sorry, Dan, what were you saying? I kind of lost your attention."

"Probably the ice freezing your brain. Now as I was saying, this guy comes up to me with his girlfriend and says I took his protein bar. So I what I do is that I make an ENTIRE show of me going into detail why he was wrong, and by the time I'm done this dude looks so embarrassed in front of his girl. It's funnier if you were there," he finishes, laughing to himself for the next few moments. I chuckled too, but most of my attention was on the girl sleeping now. "Hey, we can talk later right?" I asked my brother. Danny sighed but said sure, then hung up immediately. Now free, I went up to the girl and tapped her shoulder. Her read spider-slited eyes opened up, and she did a long yawn before noticing me before her. "Hello human. What are you doing all the way down here?" She asked, grabbing on to my shoulders to help herself get up. The blanket around her fell as she stood, revealing her lower half to be of that of an ant. I vaguely recognized it from the time I spend browsing the directory tablet out of boredom.

"I was calling someone and walking around. Are you an Ant Arachne?" I asked her, getting a confused look before a pleasant smile. "Um...well yes! I have tired myself out doing...scavenging for food!"

"In a facility hallway?" I asked. She nodded immediately. Something felt off about this...but it didn't occur to me exactly what. "Well, I do have to do hang out with a mamono at least once a day for that grant so, you want some help working?" I asked. "Yes, but first I must get back inside. You mind if I take you there, and I'll just steer the way from behind?"

"Sure, no ha-" I was cut off by her grabbing my hand and skittering down the hallway, further and further until we came across a large hole in the side. It was lit with torches and seemed to stretch down underground. She got behind me and started nudging me forward. Like this, we went down until we came across a giant cavern, with worker ant mamono buzzing around carrying food, water, and the occasional baby or man. There were a billion other tunnels too, some elevated from the ground. Any stranger that went in here probably can't get out without help, including me. "Are you sure you know your way around this place?" I asked her again. She nodded and resumed nudging me forward, steering me through the tunnels and notably ducking behind me every time an ant in armor walked by. We spend the better half of an hour like this, until she suddenly pulled me aside and entered a room, locking the door behind her. Where this room was, I couldn't tell at this point.

She pushed me onto the bed and flopped right beside me, breathing a sigh of relief. "I finally made it back in, thanks to you stranger, she said, sitting up on the bed." I got up and looked around the room, not seeing much else but a bed, a table with two chairs, and a shovel with a web on it in the corner. Wait, web?

"What's that on your shovel?" I asked as I pointed to it, the web design winding down the handle. "You must have not touched it in years..."

"Well, that's because I'm not actually an ant," she said quietly. "I'm something else, but I just couldn't get in the underground kingdom without being caught,"

"So you're an ant Arachnae?" I suddenly said, the web on the shove suddenly clicking in my head. It was around this time that I felt my hands be grabbed and restrained, then pushed onto my butt as my legs were also restrained by the doppelganger ant. "Please, don't tell anyone I'm here, the bed is really comfy and I can just lay here forever and no one will notice!"

"And what if I do say that you are here?"

She sat in front of me and gathered some webbing in her hand. "Then um...I'll put this over your mouth."

"Isn't that coming a little close borderline hostage taking?"

"Just please don't tell. The guards are mean and rough and they are going to kick me out again or lock me in the jail. Promise me you won't tell and I'll um...let you go."

I stifled. She obviously didn't have much experience in this. "Ok ok, I won't tell. I promise on one condition." Her face brightened up when she heard me. "I'll do anything. Food, sex...can it be sex?" She asked. I shook my head and simply motioned to the door. "If you were here before, how do you get out of this place?"

* * *

11:50 am, November 3, 20XX 

"Thank you for helping me out," I said as an actual worker ant nodded and hugged me, then went back down the tunnel to resume her work. Bored again, I continued walking down this hallway. I called Danny's number again, seeing if we can talk for more now. The phone rang for a moment before I saw a request for a video call, and accepted it. I saw Danny almost immediately, seemingly walking through the playgrounds of the school. "Hello again sis, as you can see it all the leaves are gone, probably because you killed them all with your everlasting stench."

"Now I remember why I didn't miss you," I said as I walked by a closed door. Looking at it, I suddenly got an idea to do on Danny. "Hey, wanna see something cool?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I already know what ice looks like, but go ahead."

I opened the door and faced the camera towards it as it showed an empty desert with nothing but a pyramid in it, shiny in the hot sun with a mix of gold and sand. No one seemed to be guarding it currently. "Weird, I thought it would be another chamber," I noted as I heard a slow clap sound being emitted from my phone. "Wow, I will admit, if it isn't photoshop or your laptop, that is impressive to have in an icy wasteland."

"Why would you think this was photoshop?" I retorted, turning the camera back at me. "Because, how can there really be something like _that _in Antartica. Unless you're really in Egypt and you lied to me. Are mom and dad in on this too?"

"No, I really am in Antartica," I said as I started walking to the temple. Danny suddenly covered his eyes. "Oh fuck the screen got white bright from the sun behind you! I'll call you back when you are totally not in Egypt anymore." Just like that, he hung up right as I reached the door. _Was the brightness really that bad?_ I thought to myself as I opened the door to the temple. In it, there was only a ledge that shortly extended out, to its side a set of cobblestone stairs that were built to extend out from the walls, going down along the contours of the temple. When I peered over the ledge, however, I saw what looked much like a tomb from the old Indiana Jones movies I used to watch. The space along the walls was mostly up by countless jewels and treasures that could probably pay off my future inevitable college fees and tuition that I will come across, and then some. In the center, a large tomb sat, shining with the familiar tint of black, atomically sharp obsidian.

Instead of just being curious, my mind now on the prospect of paying off college debt with ease. I went down the staircase and looked around, touching and holding all the bracelets and necklaces glimmering in the small torchlight inside. I then went to the tomb in the middle, looking at the inscriptions on the outside. Still curious, I started to push the tomb open, careful to be only pushing from the flat side of the tomb to minimize getting cut. As I started to make progress on pushing the top part over, I heard a cough go on behind me and looked. I saw a golden Anubis statue onto a pedestal, its eyes glowing a ruby red. Assuming the glow was just light reflecting off what looked like ruby eyes, I continued with pushing, only to hear it again. I looked again, but the statue wasn't there anymore.

"Do you know not to disturb a Pharaoh's slumber?" said a voice. I turned back, seeing someone laying on top of the tomb. She had sharp, extremely neat wolf ears that matched her black and short hair. She was holding a golden stick in her hand, on the edge a sort of weight. Instead of hands and feet, she had large paws and a tail that waved around lazily behind her. If her face wasn't so strict right now, I would touch the tail. "Well, do you? I will curse you in a moment if you don't speak up for your actions!" She bapped me in the head with her soft paw to assure this. "Wouldn't the pharaoh be dead by now?" I responded, getting a slightly-taken aback look from her. "She is not dead you imbecile! She is just resting for a long time. W-what are you doing? You aren't even paying attention are you?"

She was right. I was currently looking in the directory on the tablet to see what kind of species she was. I stopped scrolling around when I saw the "Anubis" picture and compared it to her. "Are you an Anubis?" I asked blatantly to her. She rolled her eyes and hopped off the top beside me, doing a motion with one of her paws. "Yes I am, and you are a human that requires punishment for threatening to disturb a sacred chamber."

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked her. She looked up and down at me, then at the tablet, I was holding. "Hmm, well I will turn you into a mummy for a day. Then you spend the time being subjected to me and the pharaoh's whims. Seeing how there are purple lines on your face, I don't think you would mind. Now then," The paw motions were starting to make her fingertips light up and make trails of magic as they moved, intricate hieroglyphics forming then hovering in front of her. Before I could possibly move, I felt my muscles stiffen up, causing me to fall onto my knees(and almost drop the tablet). She then put her paw on my forehead, and a felt myself grow more drowsy and drowsy until I fell asleep.

* * *

1:24 pm, November 3, 20XX

I woke up feeling groggy, aroused, and extremely thirsty. I looked around like I usually did after falling asleep somewhere not in my dorm. I was still in the temple from the looks of the walls and general darkness, but instead, I was now in a different, smaller chamber with paintings of prophecies on the walls. "You have awakened, my temporary slave," said the Anubis sitting on her bed. Her body was covered by a purple silk blanket, only allowing me to see her head. I looked down, as I was laying on a pile of pillows from the bed. I also had a bunch of paper that seemed to be wrapped all over my body, and the only thing covering up my skin. All my clothing was gone, nowhere to be seen at a glance.

"This is your punishment human. You are going to serve and service me for the rest of the day as a mummy, as you are now." She gestured to my look, which looks like I went to a Halloween party forgetting to put anything under in case the wrapping slipped. "But what ab-"

"Silence Slave!" She bellowed out suddenly. I tried to continue talking, but her speech somehow resonated like a large bass inside me. I completely shut myself up against my own will. "Just for that, you are going to spend the next hour licking my cunt. Now come in front of me," she said. My body started moving on my own, climbing onto the bed and laying in front of her on my back. Smiling, she moved over my head, leaving me to be able to see her pussy, already wet and arouse on her own. She lowered herself onto my face, eliciting a small moan in response. I started moving my tongue in and out of her folds, my mind clouded with control and focused only on pleasuring the Anubis. Her face riding became rougher as she continued on, her paws gripping at the sides of my waist and cutting into the skin. I winced at the slight pain but kept giving her pleasure to no end. It wasn't long into she came, relaxing her crotch onto my face.

My memory of the next hour was hazy as we continued on, being at the complete whim of the Anubis. Each touch of her felt like a spark going off in my mummified body. The wrapping only seemed to amplify the sensation. After what seemed like an eternity, she fell back on the bed off my face, panting from physical and sexual exhaustion. My face was completely wet from her cunt, and she had reduced to constantly cooing as her orgasm winded down. She sat back up and looked at my own exhausted look, my tongue lolled out and covered in pussy juice. "Keep your tongue in your mouth slave, it is not appealing for a mummy."

"Yes master," I whimpered, pushing it in and sitting upright in front of her. "This bed is a mess. Clean it up while I am off on guard of others. If it's not done," she trailed off as she trailed one of her fingers down my cheek, piercing my skin and drawing blood with ease. I nodded again in understanding(and fear). Reassured of my submission, she redressed and left leaving me to clean the mess that was created. One last time, I tried pulling off the wraps of what I kept thinking was gauze off my body. I managed to tear a piece off, but the rest simply grew back the gap made like magic. I was going to need the Anubis if I wanted to be rid of this mummy curse, but until then I had do her bidding. Which meant cleaning my "master's" room, despite having no idea where to start.

* * *

4:20 pm, November 3, 20XX

_Journal Entry #7_

_It took a while, but I finally found a way to clean the bed sheets while being lazy at the same time. I found out I was able to control the bindings on my body, so I'm currently holding the sheets with them and using a brush to scrub the stains out while writing this. My master has not returned yet from her duties, so I am still a mummy. I feel so exhausted and dehydrated though like I haven't had any water to drink in centuries. Maybe I can ask her when she gets back..._

I heard the sound of walking coming from the door and tucked the journal under the bed. Immediately, anything I was holding with other than my hands dropped to the floor, making a soft thud as the mass of cloth landed. I heard the doorknob starts to turn, making me only panic more. "Slave, I have returned with a present for you~" went the Anubis' voice as she opened it. "Slave, you haven't finished laying the sheets?" she asked as she saw me casually leaning over the bed, neatly tucking in everything as if nothing was wrong. Too bad my fearful heart was throbbing fast and loud enough that I was sure she could hear it. "Slave, didn't I express to you what will happen if you weren't done with everything?" she asked, her voice implying violence. At that moment, I just finished the last corner of the bed, Placing the pillows and folded blankets in the middle, and sitting down beside it, putting on a fake smile to hide my fear.

"I apologize master. I should have been faster to your expectations," I said. My master walked over and sat beside me, cupping the side of my face in her paw. "You're scared of my punishment, are you not?" She said. I did a tiny nod her question, earning a devious smile. "That is good, you understand your place. Now as for your present..." She reached beside her and held up a collar, wrapped in solid gold silk with a matching tether leading from it, ending in a handle for her paw. "This looks degrading master," I commented, the smile on the Anubis only growing bigger. "That be the point. Now get on all fours for me. We are going for a walk together~"

* * *

5:59 pm, November 3, 20XX

I was taken for a tour of the underground temple and desert, forced to crawl on the hard ground and shifting sand as she guided me where to go, tugging on my leash whenever I got too slow, or I turned in the wrong direction. Dozens of other mamono, both Egyptian-like and visiting walked past or came up to me, patting my forehead and scratching under my chin, as if I was just a dog. This personally felt like an entirely new level of humiliation, but deep inside I...kind off liked it.

Once my master felt that I have sufficiently been walked around enough(or that she got bored), she took me back for one last round of sex, then turned me back to my human self. "So, do you wish to do this again sometime?" The Anubis asked, dangling the collar from her hand enticenly. "No, but I would love to get some revenge." I reached for the collar, but she moved her arm out of my reach. "Maybe some other time slave. For now, it is time for you to return. Just remember not to touch any more precious artifacts. We don't want to turn you into a mummy again, now would we?" I shook my head and gathered all my things, then left the pyramid temple. My phone vibrated in my pants as I was walking to the Akaname room to pick up Keto and Alli. I took it out to see Danny calling me, with three other missed calls from him. I answered it and put in my headphones, to be greeted with the quiet commotion of the house, with a video game going on. "What took you so long? I spent an hour playing portal!" He said. "I was busy Danny. Why are you playing Portal in the first place?"

"I had nothing else to do. Anyways I just called to say goodnight, in case you had to go to bed or something. Cya." I ended the call before him, reaching Nameru's room. I knocked on the door then stepped back, hearing splashing and commotion for a while until the door opened. Keto and Alli were both in swim clothing, and both still wet. Nameru stood behind them, looking tired from watching both of them all day. "Hi Anna, were you..able to use the Sky thing?" She asked, falling on her back since she could finally relax. Wonder what they did to her...

"It's Skype actually, and yes I was able too. Thanks again for taking care of them for me," I said while Alli climbed onto my back and hugging me. "Did you have fun Alli?" I asked her. My only response was snoring. She had fallen asleep immediately, her wet body soaking the back of the shirt I was wearing. I turned back my attention to Nameru, who was still laying in the inch deep water. Snoring came from her nostrils as well. The only one who was awake seemed to be Keto, who was standing beside me holding my hand. Like this, I kissed the sleeping Nameru and walked the two of them back dorm to clean them up and get them ready for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

(6/5) Burnout is fun...anyways starting from Apophis now.

(7/6) This did not age well at all

(8/9) **At all **Welp, guess I'm going to start this strong now that I have an original start thought out randomly...

(8/11) Backup laptop issa go

(8/16) Finished the A section. Woop 4999 words

* * *

8:07 am, November 4th, 20XX

_Journal Entry #8_

_I had a weird wake up this morning. First, it was this dream about this purple lady with a tail instead of legs, but then before I do anything to her, I felt this thing going from inside my body. It felt like someone was tickling me from the inside out. Then it got worse like my body was physically being moved. So naturally, since my brain thinks I'm not allowed to be self-conscious of my dreams, it woke me up. _

_That was when I saw Keto like going at it on top of me. _

_Which then I realized that that feeling wasn't a dream. Then by the look of his face, he realized that I had woken up and he was in trouble. Right now he's facing the corner after I told him to pull out and go sit there as a punishment. I would have done more, but that innocent look on his face...nope I should still hit him later. _

I closed the journal and tucked it away under my pillow as I went to go give myself and Alli a shower. My thighs felt sticky from earlier this morning. I first thought it was _that_ but then upon further investigation, I realized he had just used the lotion that sat on my dresser. At least I'm 99% sure that was all that is...right?

"Anna, are you mad at Keto?" Alli say suddenly, snapping me out of my thought process. I have been washing the same spot on her back it seems. "No Alli, I'm not mad," I told her as I moved the sponge to wash her legs while she held herself steady with my shoulders. "But you told him to sit in the corner. Don't you only do that when you are mad at them?" She asked again, not seeming satisfied with my answer, so I tried again. "Well, it is his punishment for sticking his...for inserting his...for using my...how do I say to a kid..."

"For lewding you while you were sleeping?" She tried. I nodded since I didn't have any better way to say it. "It is not right for someone to lewd without someone's consent ok? In fact people have gotten worse for doing such a thing."

"But the Amazonesses do it all the time," the Alice brought up again, now being rinsed off. "Well, the Amazonesses have a different culture than where I'm from."

"Where are you from? What's a culture?" she said as she started her barrage of questions, digging me a deeper and deeper hole of answering for me to climb out of. I tried redirecting the subject to breakfast as I was wearing her clothes, but she wasn't letting up. It took a miracle to get me out of the hole, and what a miracle that came. The door rang as I just finished serving breakfast, finally giving me an excuse to politely turn down the questions. I let Keto out of the corner and answered the door, seeing the Anubis from yesterday, holding a differently colored color and the matching tether and handle. However, she looked upset about something, her ears and tail drooping.

"Hello Pet," The Anubis said, holding up the collar. "I need your help with a problem. A filthy Apophis has taken over my Pharaoh's glorious kingdom and has enslaved everyone but a few. I had managed to get away, but I have nowhere else in the desert to take refuge in," She said gesturing to the insulating hallway behind her. "I don't know how you would like me to help you," I responded as the Anubis started putting the collar on. "The best place for me would be with my last slave that isn't submerged in neurotoxin. I give this collar as a gift, and I plead that you will be able to take me in as your conditional master."

"Then why give me a slave collar?" I ask her. "Well, I won't really be your master, just sort of when you are in the mood and such. Like roleplay. Please, I beg you human, I don't want to go back and surrender to such a deprave leader." She bowed and waited for a response, seeming very sincere if not formal.

"Will you take up space?" I then asked her.

"Only as much as you will allow."

"Then feel free to crash until you hear anything from the pharaoh," I said as I promptly left the dorm, leaving the Anubis at the doorway while she wonders if it would be rude to go in or not.

* * *

10:16 am, November 4th, 20XX

"This is some amazing milk Miss," I said drinking more from the bowl. It didn't take long to find the Apsara. Just had to follow the smell of not holstaur milk throughout the main marketplace. "Why thank you, Ms. Anna. I do try to make the best of my nectar," she said as she waved a cup through her amrita clothing, scooping up more of the milk-like substance and taking a sip of her own. "So what brings you to our little corner of your planet?" She asked me. "Well I signed up for a college grant, but I have to spend some time here to get the money," I answered back.

"Are you sure you aren't looking for something more?"

"Like what?"

"Maybe some girl on girl action, marriage, maybe to stay here?" She pointed to my collar, telling me how there's a name most likely inscribed on it. "This is a collar an Anubis gave me when she asked to stay at my place. Why would that mean she likes me?"

"Maybe because she just has an excuse to be around you more often. Besides, with that collar you would be less likely to be taken by someone else as someone has already claimed you. Will that is how it's supposed to work at the very least." The Apsara offered me more of the milk, but I declined saying I was fully for now. "May I have some to go though?" I asked her. "You may, but how will you pay for the milk that you are taking? Ambrosia doesn't grow on trees you know."

"I could pay for it by washing the dishes," I offered. She smiled and took me to the back, where there was a pile of empty bowls and cups filling the entirety of one corner. She slides a bottle of soap and a sponge in my hands as I stared at the pile, dumbfounded by the size. "Please have some ready soon, I have a big morning crowd and people just hate it when they don't have bowls to put their ambrosia in." With that she left me to the burden that was my payment, the procrastination already hitting me hard as I groaned out in frustration. I spent the next 5 minutes just walking around it the pile not wanting to start on such a big task, before finally finding the courage to pick the first bowl from the top. "May I have some music at least?" I yelled out, getting no reply. Guess that was a no.

The early morning flew by fast as I washed, some bowls worse than others, some covered in weird liquids(not including slime), and the rest just the usual cleaning off milk and hints of saliva. After finishing them, I snuck out through the back of her place, already looking up the next mamono on the list to go for before she tries to make me do the new dishes.

* * *

11:00 am, November 4th, 20XX

_Journal Entry #9_

_I now enter the Arachne's den. It is dark as fuck and it reeks of sex. According to the hentai I've seen, they are usually the sadists and the bondage ones, so I have to extra careful not to trip off any traps. I'm standing close to the door right now, as it's the only light I have to write. I will now advance into it with the flashlight app on the tablet. Wish me luck me. _

I closed the door and my journal, then took out my tablet to turn on the flashlight. As soon as it came on I saw a multitude of webs purposely left around. I picked up a pebble and threw it on one particle bundle of webbing, a net launching over it from the side at blinding speed. I would have to be dangerous here.

"Oh my, another one had wandered here? This cold tundra does make most crazy I suppose." After the words, I heard skittering that went across the floor to where the net seemly landed. I felt compelled to turn my light off, but that would be as dangerous as being tracked by my light anyways. "A loose pebble? Oh when I find the smart cunt that thought they could pull this on my traps..."

With this I started moving around, using the lowest setting of light on the tablet to avoid traps as the Spider-girl moved around, the ominous feeling of being tracked feeling like playing the 8 pages with my brother when we were little. "I find it amazing that you have managed to not set of anything at all! Are you sure you haven't been here before, or are you just a reaaaally lucky first-timer wanting to play?"

I continued to move deeper into the spider's den, now looking for a switch to turn on the lighting in this place. The traps were getting more apparent as I went deeper, my evading pace becoming harder to keep up as I had to tip-toe at points to avoid webbing in some places. Before I knew it I had reached a bed, a very large one designed and lined in silk. "Do you like it?" Whispered the voice behind me. I jumped onto the bed and shined a light down at my creeper, seeing the Arachne chasing me covering her eyes with her hands, the nails on her fingers looking like individual thin butterfly knives. Her hair was red and shorter than the tablet directory's picture shown, but seeing the amount of webbing there is probably a good reason for it. "T-turn down the brightness morsel I can't get a good look at your face..." she complained, reaching her hand aimlessly to cover the light. Stalling for more time, I raised the setting to as high as possible. While her multiple sets of eyes were struggling with regaining sight after this, I hopped off the bed and climbed on top of her spider abdomen. I saw a red hourglass symbol on the top, the kind you would see on a black widow. Siding further down, I saw her spinneret where her spider webbing came out.

"Agh! What are you doing back there morsel?" She said, frustrated the eyes are taking too long to readjust. Knowing I had little time, I decided to table the turns on her. I felt around for webbing and found some, surprised it wasn't sticking on my hand as I expected. Cussing myself in my head for trying this, I climbed back on her abdomen and started jumping on the hard material like a toddler playing on their bed before bedtime.

1st jump let me hear a surprised gasp from her.

2nd jump she yelled out as her 6 legs started wobbling.

By the 3rd she was yelling at me to stop frantically.

It took until the 6th until her legs buckled sending her, and me with it, tumbling down right on top of her. We landed with a thud on the flooring, my own landing softened by the smooth skin of her back, leaving moaning in pain (and pleasure that masochist) on the ground. I then took the rope and bounded her hands behind her back, moving myself on top of her spider half to sit while her senses healed. "H-harder..." was the first thing I heard her say. "What was that?" I asked back, wondering if I was still in danger. "Bind me harder..." She repeated louder. I took more of the traps on the floor and unraveled them, using some to making a makeshift collar. She looked behind me in approval and smiled, eager to be dominated for once. "Come one now, choke me until I come~"

"You're not trying to tie me up?" I asked, putting the roughly made collar around her neck and pulling, eliciting a soft moan from her. "Why would I...mmm...interrupt a novice like you getting me off? Keep going and I'll give you a nice rewa- ahh like that!" I cut her off with a hard yank of the collar rope, feeling weird about torturing one like this. I yanked like that for half an hour, adding a new binding on her limps to keep things interesting for her. By the time she orgasmed, I had flipped her on her back, binding her legs up to really take away her movement. I had taken her bra off on request and used it as a blindfold, then after took a ball of silk and stuffed in her mouth so she wouldn't make any more strange requests. It took one more yank of her collar before she came on herself, wetting her panties and the area around it. I untied her as she got off, then sat on her bed while she finished.

Why I didn't leave right then and there? I do not know.

I watched as she collected herself and stood back up on her freed limbs, looking at me like a predator again as she picked up the loosened collar and moved in front of me. I sat there remembering how scared I was in the first place as my body grew petrified as she moved her face to mine, finally closing my eyes as it was too much to watch. Then I felt a soft kiss on my cheek, then a slightly harder hickey on my neck that cut my breath short. After that she gave me her version of a reward, paying me back in full and more. After the 5th round(or was it 7th), she laid both of us down on her bed, burying my head in between her breasts as we feel asleep, my tablet long sense turned off leaving us in the dark.

* * *

1:15 pm, November 4th, 20XX

"So you're supposed to be an Arch imp?" I said as I walked Alli and Keto to the playground. On the way I ran into two sisters, One an Arch Imp and another an Alice. The older Arch Imp seemed to be about my age or younger, her white hair and tail standing out against her black and purple slutty and revealing clothing. Then again, now that I think about it I've most likely seen worse clothes from the 9th and 10th graders during that fad that happened back when I was a Junior. "Arch Imp? No no no I'm just a regular imp," she responded, getting confused looks from both me and a silent Keto.

"Are you sure you are not an Arch Imp? You seem to have the hair, tail, and wings of one," I pointed out, touching the hair and immediately regretting doing so. It felt like dipping my hand in pineapple juice spiked for an added effect. "Your hand felt nice human, but no I'm not an Arch Imp. I do hope I can be one though, I heard that they are so beautiful, all the single men will fall for them almost as much as lilims!" She squealed in envy of the superior form, me looking blankly at her. She saw my look and smiled. "Oh don't worry about little old imp me! Besides, I think I know a way that we can turn me into an Arch Imp if you want. Wait where did she go?" At that point I had speed up the walking, putting Alli on my back for more speed as I left. I read that Arch Imps sometimes didn't know themselves, but wow. That pushed me my nitpicking part of me to the edge.

Alli, as usual, went off to play with the other kids at the swings, but Keto instead sat beside me instead of following Alli. "What's wrong Keto?" I asked him. He shook his head and laid it in my lap, still bothered by my reaction to him from earlier. We sat in silence and watched Alli play until it grew too uncomfortable to deny the elephant in the room. "Keto, you know that it was bad to do it without permission right?" I said to him, only for him to bury his face into my thighs. "But every time you were around me I felt so good...I really wanted too."

"Then why didn't you ask?" I told him, lifting his face from my legs and sitting him in my lap. "B-because I thought...I thought you would say no..."

"Well yeah I would have maybe, but why would I now if I can't trust you when I'm asleep?" He stayed silent, his shifting eyes going from me to the roof repeatedly telling me that he didn't have an answer. "Will you do it again without permission?" I asked him, getting an immediate shake of his head. I hugged him after and waved him off, watching him walk off as if he didn't know what to do next and was completely new to the playground.

After they finished, I took them to eat in the marketplace. While they drank ambrosia at the Apsara's shop, I perused the directory's entry on the Atlach-Nacha and gagged. "What's wrong Anna?" Alli said as she walked over, having a smol little milk mustache. I looked at her, struggling to keep myself from shuddering in fear of how I'm going to manage this one. "Would you mind staying over at Aunty Nameru's for the afternoon Alli?"

"Yay! More froggo aunt!" She said as she leaped into my lap and laughed. I laughed with her, still glancing down at the picture of the monster girl. A large part of me did not want to do this, but I was pretty sure I was supposed to. Maybe this won't be so bad...

* * *

1:50 pm, November 4th, 20XX

"Thank you Anubis," I said to her as she removed a 2nd black collar from around my neck. "No thank you for letting me walk you again. I do enjoy doing this to you pet. Here is your bag of supplies that you have requested." She took off the satchel and placed it in my hand, running her hand through my hair before bowing right after and walking away, leaving me at the entrance to the Chaos wing. The door seemed to be one giant mass of living slime, it's outer edge wriggling around with tendrils occasionally forming then leaving the wall. I reached my hand inside the mass, I felt the silme wrap up my arm, quickly engulfing my whole body and pulling me to the other side within only a moment. First out came my head, then the rest of my body from the top down on the other side, the morphing door holding me until my body was all the way through.

I looked around at my surroundings, greeted with a dark place, only lit by little balls of light that floated around, shining like Angel Fish on the ocean floor(minus the fish and only the light.) I turned on the flashlight on my tablet, but it didn't work as well for me in the Arachne Den in here, only shining out half the distance that it usually goes. Nevertheless, I clutched my journal and walked around, looking for this weird spider girl. I walked and walked, seeing glowing eyes of different colors looking at me from out of range of my light, only for me to move closer and see the eyes disappear. With each time this happened my anxiety increased, reaching a point where I just wanted anything to jump out at me and scare me already. Suddenly, my anxiety turned to a feeling of depression, getting stronger as I walked, then getting weaker after a few more steps.

"The Nacha's venom..." I said under my breath as I took a few steps in each direction, settling to go to my right. The sudden feeling got stronger proving my notion right as I walked further and further, my walking turning to running. The smell started to fade so I went faster, my sprinting fueled by newfound determination to end my mental hell of fear. The vemon's weird feeling on my mind started getting stronger again, really, really strong. Before I knew it I slammed full speed into something, causing me to clutch my tablet as we both feel to the ground. "Who the fuck was that?" I heard a close voice go. I reached in its direction and grabbed an arm, shining my light on her now that I had a good grip to keep her from going away.

I moved my light up and down her body, comparing it to my memory of the picture of the Atlach-Nacha in the directory. Everything about her seemed to match perfectly, The four dots on her head, the shoulder-blade length hair seeming to flow around it and never going over. Instead of the long top portion, her thing looked more like a bow tie against her cold-as-ice skin. Her everything was exposed, her personality not leaving much care for decency I assumed. Four purple spider appendages grew out of her back and moved slowly and ominously like a 3d animation in a 2d anime. The only thing missing was the spider part, much to my relief. Instead, she showed a perfectly normal body below the waist, the thigh-high purple socks on her legs the only article of clothing she was wearing. Finally, her eyes matched the color of the hair dots, except this pair of eyes blazed with hatred, and glared at me for a good long moment as I looked. We sat there on the ground for a while, her gaze never lightening.

"Um, hi. Awkward that we ran into each other right?" I said to her. "You think I'm stupid? I know you ran into me on purpose bitch!" She responded, yanking her hand away and pushing me onto my back.

"Hey what was that for?" I retorted, sitting up and pushing her back. She stumbled backward out of surprise and shock, never thinking that I would fight back. "That was for chasing me down like a rabid dog like the mutt you are."

"This is coming from the person that looks like the Spiderman from the one universes from into the Spiderverse that no one liked or wanted to be with."

"Fuck you!" She said. I held up my two middle fingers in retaliation, as our interrogation basically dissolved into a battle of throwing shade and harsh comments at each other, with the occasionally 30-second fight that ended up with both of us on the floor. It felt like an S&D lobby as we went on for hours, neither of us not running out of material to use to shame the other. No part of either side was safe from scrutiny or injury. Finally, in our last bout, she had managed to reach and bite into my neck, injected venom into my bloodstream. I pulled on her one of her spider legs in retaliation, locking us in a battle of endurance to see which one would fall first under the pain. The venom quickly stopped flowing into me, but the bite of the fangs only got worse, blood flowing down my shoulder and back as she locked herself onto me. Her leg that I was pulling on wiggled in my hand trying to get free, purple-ish blood coming from where it was connected to the skin as it looked to be pulled out with sheer force. In the end, she lasted the longest, my hand losing it's grip as I faded into unconsciousness from blood loss. She pulled her teeth out of my skin, laying me down and laying herself on top of me like I was a bed. "That's right, I win motherfucker. Now stay still while I sleep on you..."

* * *

4:08 pm, November 4th, 20XX

I woke up hours later, naked and behind hugged like a teddy bear from the Nacha that had beaten out my Zenial edge and angst with her own venomous disposition. Her four spider appendages formed a cage around me as is further insurance that I didn't get away while she slept, locking my body against her own. "Pssst, spider girl are you awake?" I asked her, feeling her nibbling on my ear as a 'Yes'. "The last few hours were great when the venom finished going through your body. All that sex that we had...I want to do it all over again sometime when my anger grows back. As a matter fact, do you really have to go? I promise I won't be as snappy towards you..."

"I do, unfortunately," I said to her as I wiggled out of her grip. She held me and bit my neck once more before letting me dress up and go, waving me away as I found my way back out of the Chaos wing of the facility. A few minutes of searching aimlessly and another pull through the slime door, and I was through and back into the normal looking hallway. Checking the time, I seemed to have the rest of the afternoon left. Ample time to finally finish the A section on this directory.

I walked down the halls to the doors until I found the right one. I knocked on it, finding out that it was left wide open, swinging open on the 2nd knock. The room looked more like a ruin, symbols that looked like labels everywhere. I felt like I was in an Indiana Jones movie, looking at every peculiar nook and cranny. The 2nd to the last thing I opened was a door to a closet, which I saw a girl-looking robot in the closet. All in all, it looked almost like a metal mannequin that someone had forgotten to dress up. Around it laid some different colored pieces, machinery, and wires that looked like they were supposed to be connected on to the mannequin. Obviously, I absolutely needed to assemble it. First, however, I had to get some help...

* * *

8:00 pm, November 4th, 20XX

"Does this go here, Anna?" Keto said as he and Alli held up a piece to the side of the mostly completed mannequin. She, Keto, Alli, Nameru, and the Anubis had been working on the robot for the last few hours. The Anubis was currently bringing the last piece, two large connected metal plates that served as the knee-length skirt that the automaton dawned her lower half. Nameru was using a mixture of her saliva and another unknown liquid to help glue the parts together, each time the opening between plates or bolts glowing before closing and locking into place. Finally, the Anubis came back with the heavy plates, and all five of them helped place the two pieces on. Finally shifting everything into place correctly, the entire body shined purple for a moment as the once-dormant spirit energy inside came to life.

The machinery of all moving parts started moving with a tiny groan as all systems kicked in. The lubrication was one of the first, the outside of the Automaton quickly getting back it's shine like an old car that had been revived, the sounds of moving gears getting cleaner as the lube lessened the friction that had built with dormancy. Her eyelids opened slowly, glowing purple as the interface on her view loaded up. She quickly scanned each and everyone, downloading their profiles to her database. Finally, a nostalgic mac loading sound played, her abdomen displaying glowing words.

**"Welcome to Automation FCDL8294; Running version era14.4.2"**

"Hello. My name is Penny" were the first words that came out her mouth. "May I request your namesakes to add for my data on my 5 commanders?"

"My name is Ozzi of Pharoah Gia," the Anubis spoke up.

"I am Anna. Should we be giving her our names?" I said after. The Automaton disappeared and reappeared, giving me a quick french kiss, then pulling her tongue out, it covered in my saliva. "Analyzing sample. Done. The others are Keto, Alli, and Nameru correct?"

"How did you know that?" I asked confused.

"My inner processes are only accessible by my creators. Although, you are now my first-most master. I thank you for finding me and getting help to put me together. I will be back early in the morning with breakfast left for all of you." She then immediately disappeared into mist, leaving all five of us confused at what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

8/21 - Election Day time. BTW website I'm using for November is Wincalendar.  
9/30 - I honestly hate how I just fall on and off. There are times I wish I could just force myself to continue this story, but then I wouldn't have as much quality. Also, does anyone know if china has weather?

* * *

9:00 am, November 5th, 20XX

"Why are we going on a boring website instead of watching TV?" Keto asked me as I surfed an online voting website. Today, it was once that time again to cast a vote in an election I've only recently started to care about now that I am able to vote. After rebuilding the Automaton, I asked it a while later to search the internet for the people that were campaigning and which one would be the best choice. After about three tries, a trip to get the robot's RAM upgraded, and a sneak peek into a few high clearance files that she just happened to get into, I made my decision and casted it, showing the growing Alp beside me the entire process as he stared, his tail moving lazily along the bedsheets indicating the usual boredom that a child would feel from such a mundane task.

Once I got that out of the way, I took him to get some vanilla ice cream from the main marketplace. So that worked out. Strangely, I thought this whole gag would take longer.

* * *

9:15 am, November 5th, 20XX

After setting up my Netflix account for a bored Keto and Alli to peruse movies and TV shows, I took my inventory-on-a tablet and started my walk. This is my 5th day here, so I have already figured out the best paths to almost everywhere at this point. It was like I could visualize my footsteps as I walked to the wing I needed. It was when I reached the mamano halls that I realized that I had finished the A section in this place. It wasn't much of a feeling, but it did make me feel like I accomplished something somewhat.

I found the undead sub-wing and stepped in, closing the door behind me. It looked more like I stepped on a second-floor rooftop than a room, the bloody moon already out even though it was nine in the morning. I looked around the roof, careful wear to step since it was strangely dark despite the light shining down. The roof seemed to be covered in flowers of all varieties, especially tulips. Lots of tulips layed scattered around as if they were supposed to mean something more than the other flowers. At the center of the roof, I found an inscription:

_Rest in peace, and may you find love in the afterlife._

It was etched into the stone of center, with a picture of a woman. She had beautiful crimson eyes, a light skin that didn't seem to pale at all in the sun, and a white wedding dress that was flowing in the wind. It looked like a wedding photo, but that was stating the obvious.

"It was a lovely day," came a voice from below. A voice that carried all the negative emotions the picture did not. I peered over the rooftop to see a woman facing away from me, instead looking down at a wooden coffin in front of her. She wore a long black veil that concealed much of her body from my perspective. "May you turn please turn around?" I yelled from above down to her, getting a single shake of the head in response. Wanting to get a good look for curiosity's sake, I climbed down the outside of the building and walk up beside her. The air around me dropped in temperature as I approached, my skin almost immediately covered in goosebumps from the chill. When I got behind her I tapped her shoulder, trying to get her attention. "May I see your face now?" I asked. She still shook her head and pointed to the grave in front of her. I looked down in the empty coffin, seeing nothing worthy of note. "This is the grave I was buried in..." she told me. "I want you to lay in there with me."

"What?" I snapped my head towards her, her face now turned towards me in a deadpan gaze. Her blue eyes seemed to stare into my soul, only increasing the chill I felt on my skin. What looked like mascara trailed from her eyes down to a fine point on her cheeks. Her ears were pointed at the end and stretched out sideways through her black hair. I started to look down at the rest of her body, but her hand planted itself on my chin and held my head up before I could look. "I said I wanted you to lay there with me." She reiterated. Her eyes narrowed, looking anxious for a response. I stayed silent, not knowing how to answer back properly. "Why do you not respond? Don't you like me?" She tried a third time, tears building up in her eyes. "You hate me, don't you? I was too forceful wasn't I?" My apprehensiveness changed to concern quickly as she as her cold demeanor broke down, rather quickly in fact. She sat on the floor and started weeping, muttering negative words of herself.

I felt like I should excuse myself, but then I thought I would feel guilty if I had done such a thing. "Is...anything wrong?" I tried, the Banshee snapping out ouf her crying spell and looking up at me, wiping her tears away with her hand. "You w-wouldn't talk to me...I thought you already hated me."

"We've only talked for 10 seconds..." I said somewhat quietly.

"It doesn't take long to find what kind of person someone is...but I was wrong, as usual. Please, just leave me be if you wish to..." She crawled into her coffin, laying on her side as she reached for the lid to pull over her. "Wait," I blurted before the coffin was completely closed. I put down my tablet and reopened it, climbing in after her and laying on top of her. "You would really lay in here with me?" She said, a hint of hope in her voice for the first time. I nodded and layed down on her, rolling a little to make myself comfortable as she shifted then wrapped her hands around my waist in a hug. As if a ghost passed through(and one probably did), the coffin lid creaked back down until it landed with a thud, putting both of us into complete darkness.

* * *

9:45 am, November 5th, 16th Century

Somewhere in North Carolina...wait what?

I woke up as sudden beams of sunlight shined on my face. Opening my eyes, I found myself staring up at a ceiling of rough wood. Was the coffin a secret house?

I sat up in a small room, the light coming in through a window to the side, although the window was more like a hole with two bars of wood crossing each other. There were a washboard and a doll sitting in the corner, and candlewax sitting to the side of the bed. On the walls, there were pictures of two people. One had a cleanish tended-to beard wearing overalls with a striped shirt, while the other wore a dress that looked as homemade as the shirt, going all the way down to the ankles and the sleeves extending up to the wrists. They both were staring at each other, smiling and holding hands while their bodies face forwards. The woman, like the picture from before, also had red eyes.

"What the fuck?" I said as I got up and peered outside. In the distance, there was a fort made up of pillars of standing wood that were sharpened like pencils at the top. Men walked back and forth, carrying muskets and gunpowder as they occasionally conversed when passing each other. _Guards_, came the word to my mouth as I looked to another place. There were people milling around, trading horses and other stuff. A knock came to the bedroom door that snapped me out of my trance. "I'm awake," I said, the door swing open. It was the same woman from the picture, except in a much nicer dress than the one in the photo. "Anna Sweetie, why aren't you changed? It's our special day!" She exclaimed, rushing into the grab my hand before taking me somewhere. "Sweetie? Who in the world are you?" I responded as we suddenly stopped. She pinched my ear painfully, her look of happiness fading to disappointment, "That's not how you speak to your mother young lady!" she said as she twisted to and fro until my 'ow' was clearly audible. Then she let go, staring daggers into my eyes.

"Ok ok I'm sorry..." I said.

"You're sorry what?"

"I'm sorry...mom?"

"Good. Now go to the washroom and prepare. We must be in the church at the height of noon." With that, she left me in what looked like the living room. There was a rocking chair and more childish dolls and toys, but nothing that looked like it was in the modern age. I wandered around the house, wondering where the washroom was until I stumbled onto a place with a tub filled halfway with water and a coupled of towels. It took a few seconds before it clicked that it was the washroom my "mom" was referring too. I went inside and took off my clothing before sitting inside the lukewarm water. It was the first time I was able to see my reflection since I woke up.

My eyes widened as I looked at my face. It looked morphed into someone completely different, around twelve or thirteen seeing the freckles on my cheeks. My hair was a golden brown and tied into a ponytail that reached from my head to my shoulder. My eyes have changed to crimson too, the same as my somehow mother in this time. I was in her daughter's body. Naturally, I screamed as loud as I could. The door behind me swung open, my apparent mother peeking in again, with another person behind her holding an ax. "Anna! Did an Indian try to take you away!?"

"N-no, mom! Get out!" I yelled, covering my breasts and blushing. She nodded and closed the door back, leaving me alone again to wash my...this..no, myself. Telling myself not to tell anyone, I quickly finished then left to dress, starting my new day as some colonist's daughter.

* * *

11:37 am, November 5th, 16th Century

By the time the ceremony rolled around, I was heating up in this thick dress. I had spent the last few hours helping prepare the church for the wedding, setting up flowers, and at some points just standing for pictures in the morning sun. By the time everyone sat in the church, I was sweating profusely, desperately trying either hide my smell or find an excuse to get out of this dress. The priest took me up the aisle to stand as my mom walked down, her gown's trailing fabric held by someone from the audience. As I got a better look, I saw that it was the man that had shown up with the ax.

This man was going to be my father.

Everything else was a blur. The speeches by friends, the prayers, and everything in between that lost my attention. Only one thing caught it. My mom and new dad kissing as the crowd applauded with approval, and look on my mother's face as she hugged her new husband. The afterparty continued into the night, but my mom and I went back to the house. "So are you excited for our new life with your father?" She asked as she changed me and tucked me into bed. I sleepily nodded, the drowsiness hitting me hard as I fainted back to slumber...

* * *

12:00 pm, November 5th, 20XX

"How was the memory miss?" I heard the banshee say as I drifted awake again. This time, I woke up back in my own body, lying in her lap as she brushed my hair with a wooden comb. "It was the happiest moment of my life, after having Anna, my beautiful child."

"We lived in peace for a while. My husband was a real gentleman, doing all the heavy work and showing he cares every night he comes home from a long day of hunting...but then the damn armada came. We were first shot with grapeshots from the shoreline then raided. And my beloved...I never saw him again..."

_Ouch,_ I thought as she started crying again. She continued to brush like I was her own child as tears fell into my hair. "If only the goddess of death gave me the knowledge of how to bring back my beloved instead of just blessing me with it. Then I could travel back to that land. I could bring him back...I could bring Anna back, or at the very least, bring you with me. We could be a family again, and we could live off the land like we used to..."

"I'm sorry, but I already have a mom, and I don't think I'll be able to come with you," I responded to her. "I suspected much...although may you at the very least give me one wish?"

"Sure, I could. What do you need?"

She got up and took me inside the building I climbed down. She opened the door with a creak as the candles inside lit up like magic. The room we were in was a recreation of Anna's bedroom, with a medium-sized treasure chest laying under the portrait. "I would like to dress my daughter up, one last time before you inevitably leave me," she said, holding on to my hand firmly. "I won't do anything bad, it will just take a moment..."

* * *

12:40 pm, November 5th 20XX

"So tell me again why you look like you went to a colonial fair?" Danny asked through the skype call, his friends occasionally peeking over his shoulder to get a good snicker at my look. "I told you already Dan, an undead mom wanted to make me look like her dead daughter! What about that is so hard to understand?"

"Um..everything. Anyways I'll call you back later. Jay is throwing a party at his place." He then ended the call promptly before I could say bye...rude.

According to the directory, the next mamono to visit was the Baphomet. Luckily, her door was just a few meters down from the Banshee's door. Unfortunately, there was a note on the door that I saw only as I was turning the doorknob to see if it was unlocked. _If you wish to speak to the Adorable loli that resides in this playroom, you must report to the Sabbath section of the Antarctic facility. Sowy for the inconvenience._

After a dozen more minutes of walking, I had reached an entrance that was larger than the average door of the residential wings. There were realistic drawings of different flowers that were detailed down to the texture, and surprisingly in crayon. I opened the door into the room, hearing a jingle of bells as the door swung open. I had come into what resembled a waiting room that seemed empty. A few toys laid scattered around the room. The floors and walls were various shades of pink, and the ceiling was vaulted so it felt less like a prison. There was only one person other than me in here, and she was busy in the corner, playing some weird space game on steam. Her feet were replaced with hooves that had fur going up to her knee, and paws that replaced her hands. Horns grew out of her hair, curling backward like a goat. Under here, a scythe laid tucked under the table. I went up behind her and tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "What do you want?" She whined with the voice of a 7-year-old. "I came to find a baphomet?" I said. She responded by putting on headphones, clearly trying to ignore me.

"Fine then, you don't want to talk to me? I guess you won't mind if I pressed spacebar then right?" I said as I moved my finger over to the large key, stopped by the paw of the baphomet grabbing around my hand. I looked back at her face, seeing her purple pupils start at me in fear and anger. "Don't you dare you, boomer." She said. I couldn't help but smile at her, knowing I had her attention now. Wait did she just call me a boomer?

"I'm not a boomer," I told her, getting a laugh. "Ha! Only old people would wear something as poofy as **that,**" she said as she poked my dress. "What is this from, the 16th century?"

"W-well...that's it I'm pressing it!" I brought my other hand down, this time the baphomet putting herself in between me and her computer. "No! I just got to the moon's orbit! You will ruin everything!"

"Well, you shouldn't have called me a boomer, you baby!" I yelled back as I charged her, both of us pushing against each other as I fought to reach the spacebar. She was stronger than her small stature let on, pushing me back with the strength of a. However, what she didn't have was the reach, nor cunning. I moved out of the way as she went tumbling under her own inertia onto the floor. Content, I walked to the computer and held my finger over the spacebar, staring at her with a wide grin. "All I want to do is talk, ok?" I said as my fingernail grazed the spacebar. Her eyes widened as she realized the stakes of her game, and backed up in a silent plea for me not to press it. "I.i'll do whatever you want ok? Just don't press the button..."

"I wanted to see what baphomets were like," I said to her, getting a look of confusion from her. "That's it? No sex, no blackmail, no lolicon?" She questioned, clearly puzzled by my lack of demands. "Why would I fuck a child?" I said to her, her confusing turning to being taken aback.

"I-i'll have you know that many men would love to fuck a baphoment, and many more just say the don't!"

"Well those men sound creepy and like degenerates," I said as I took out my tablet with one hand and scrolled through, looking at the Wikipedia entry. "So, it says that usually, baphomets are leaders of Sabbath divisions. So where is your...thing?" I asked her, looking at the room we're in. "Well, I _was _the leader of foreign affairs, before they moved me to a new task of establishing a base on this forsaken planet. Speaking of which, what would be the best place to say, find an onii-chan?"

"Japan. So you are like, powerful and stuff?"

"Powerful is an understatement. It took a lilim to give me this power. Where are we?"

"Antartica, why?"

"...So you're saying we were placed on the stupid ice world?"

"More like the continent."

This back and forth questioning went on for hours, ending with us eating candy together while I showed her the games us earth humans had. Especially candy crush. Turns out Baphomets are actually pretty chill once you calm one down.

* * *

1:15 pm, November 5th 20XX

"Have fun with the Barometz!" The Baphomet said to me as she waved me off, giving me a pack of Sabbath candy as a to-go snack. I waved bye back and continued walking, finding my way to the next room. As I approached the Barometz's door, I pulled my shirt over my nose to block any scents from making me horny. The door opened with a woosh, revealing a girl laying on what looked like orange jello like a sort of bed, reading the comics scattered in front of her. Her top half was concealed by pinkish-white wool. The rest of her light-brown skin and private parts were left out in the open, her coat of wool apparently not extending down to where it's needed. Around her, light tiny balls of cotton fluff floating around her like moons around a planet, one occasionally floating away from her proximity to the edges of this orange-colored bedroom.

"Hello there," I said to her, watching her legs lazily kick up and down. She yawned loudly and stretched before sinking back down into the orange gel, her feet landing with a soft bounce as the view of her waist down was now obscured. "Do you want a hug?" She said, holding out her hands and waiting for me to come to her. "I promise I would be gentle to you~" The effect of her floating wool fluff felt more intense, seeping through my regrettably thin shirt I dawned. I found her body to be increasingly arousing, my urge to just jump in her orange gel spiking rapidly. One-step, two-step, each one feeling lighter and with more intent as I drew near to the patiently waiting Barometz. I landed with a relaxed sigh as my final step brought me into her arms, my cuddling mirrored with the same amount of affection.

"You wouldn't happen you be a herm would you?" She said as she pulled the rest of my body into her orange jelly, the viscous liquid taking me in with an ease I didn't expect. "No, I am a female. Why?" I told back. "Ahh shame, we would have to get creative then." I felt her hands trail sensually down my submerged half while keeping my pressed against her skin in her one arm hug. It didn't take long for her hands to get underneath my shorts and underwear, sparing me no tease as her fingers dug into my folds. I gripped her shoulders for leverage as she wriggled her appendages inside me. The jelly we were in heated up as if it was reacting to the heat I was giving off and amplifying it tenfold.

"See, aren't you glad you approached my lovely flower? We can sleep and lewd all you want now~" She suddenly dug her hand into my snatch, eliciting a moan from my mouth. She continued to whisper sweet nothings into my ear, enforcing her words by forcing her hand deep inside me or groping my breasts one by one. She did this over and over to me until she ducked down suddenly and pulled down my panties to shove her tongue straight into me. My hands went around her head, feeling the softness of the hair as she licked at my insides, not relenting until I came directly into her mouth. She only pulled back to lick her cum-coated lips then dove right in for some more.

I went on to orgasm thrice more, each one causing me to lose feeling in my legs as I discharged more pussy juice from my cunt. At my last time, my consciousness started to fade out, my body sinking into the jelly as I fell asleep from exhaustion. I woke up several minutes later, sleeping on top of the orange substance. I apparently orgasmed enough while unconscious that I had dyed the jelly lighter pale orange. The barometz layed on my naked body, her head nestled on to my breast to use as a pillow. With some maneuvering, I managed to slide from between her and the jelly and land softly on the ground. I found my stuff in a pile in the corner, put my clothes back on, and patted the sleeping Barometz before tiptoeing out of her room and closing the door.

"W-what were you doing in their lady?" Said a timid voice behind me. I turned around to see a sort of lamia. Her ridged front was an aqua blue while the rest of her scaly body was purple. The end of her snake tail ended in purple-white feathers arranged in a way that you would usually see on a bird's tail. Starting from around her wrist, the same colored feathers grew up to halfway to her elbow, like an addition on a fancy dress. Speaking of dresses, hers looked more like a drape, just missing the shoulders as three individual parts of it extended down from her neck jewelry to cover her upper half(except for around her belly button). Her straight hair was cut short right above her neck, and she wore a sort of mask over her eye, with a large lizard eye in the center of it. I was debating whether or not she could even see through that thing in my head when she tapped my shoulder to get my attention again. "I-i heard lewd noises coming from in there...so I was curious if you could tell me what you were doing in the barometz's room..." she trailed off.

"Well...I was kind of having sex with the barometz," I responded back, feeling a twinge of secondhand awkwardness from saying such a thing so casually. "So it is true y-your the human that was staying underground with us?" She then asked. I nodded.

"Will you do the same with me?" She then asked, her tail moving in the corner of my sight around my feet. She's probably going to coil around me if I say-

"Sure, I think your species happen to be next on the inventory anyways. Where's your room?"

"It's right down the hall...i-I can take you there!" As I anticipated, her tail moved to wrap her waist and pick me up as she took me to her room for her own turn.

* * *

6:17 pm, November 5th 20XX

_Journal Entry #9_

_I don't know if I regret asking why she wore that weird mask. I soon as I saw it, my body sort of frozen for a few seconds, then went limp in her arms. Then she proceeded to ride my face while keeping me pinned in the coils of her tail. It was hot, but I really couldn't feel anything except for my crotch..._

"Did you add the part of when we licked each other out?~" The basilisk asked as she hugged me from behind, nibbling on my ear as I wrote in my journal. "I was about to, just hold on," I said as I wrote a few more things into the journal before closing. "Now we can cuddle more right? You don't have to go yet..."

"Yes, but first I must bite your ear back.~"

"No wait if you do that then I'll f- AHH!" I cut off her sentence as I turned around and bit down softly on her ear, watching surprised as her tail squirmed like a giant worm that's trapped under something, tossing the pillows off the bed with its rapid motion. Her eyes glowed with power behind her mask, it's brightness fluctuating like a seismograph's needle. "P-p-please not so hard! If you bite too, I'll c-cuuuum!~" She didn't get to give the warning fast enough as she grinding against me, squirting onto both our crotches, then suddenly fainting as her orgasm calm down. The glow of her eyes went down with her consciousness, going dark completely as she layed limp in a deep slumber. "Bad" news was that her tail still had its coil grip around my waist, so I decided to fall asleep along with her, leaving once she awoke back up.

* * *

8:01 pm, November 5th 20XX

I opened my dorm to Nameru and Ozzi watching a documentary of some succubus' rise to power, using a screen projected onto the wall via the Automation's screen-like eyes. Alli and Keto had fallen asleep, already changed into their pajamas and under the covers of the blanket. "Hello Pet Anna," Ozzi said as she patted the seat beside her. I took it and looked up at the movie, seeing some guy with a torn cape on a horse. "So, what movie is this?" I piped up.

"The official film of how the Demon Lord got where she was today," Ozzi responded. "She started out as a lowly succubus, then rose the ranks, married a powerful soldier of the Chief God, became the new Demon Lord, then took the fight to Heaven herself. She ended the bloodshed between humans and monsters with her influence and replaced it with something way more desirable by both sides. She was an inspiration to my Pharoah, and in turn me."

"Plus the FX effects are nice," Nameru added, drawn in by the current fight scene going on. "Penny, turn up the volume by 5."

We ended up watching the movie to the end, then rewatching it so I could see the beginning. It was a good documentary, but also weird.


	6. Chapter 6

Nov. 4 - I think I am at the point where I can write lemons without feeling self-conscious

Nov 5 - I'm gonna see if the hornier I am the better I write. Red Oni and onward i'm most likely listening to lewd stuff.

* * *

10:00 am, November 6th, 20XX

"So what do I have to do exactly?" I asked the construction worker as they worked to set up the garden on the wasteland that was antarctic tundra. Half an hour ago, a construction project manager showed up to my door wearing layers you would see on a mountain climber. He took me outside to where they were building the greenhouse, which just happened to be adjacent to the hatch I went through to first get inside the building. He explained that due to a building order by the Lescaticorp Wildlife Management branch, his company decides to take on the task of making a suitable greenhouse. Over the past few days, they have been shipping glass panels, soil, and over materials down here and building it up. Since the underground facility is so well soundproofed, I didn't even know about the construction until that guy had taken me out here.

"You were given orders to grow a garden in here," the manager as he patted the reinforced glass. "I don't know how you will do it, but once we're done we will leave you to it." I saw two men, taking a crate inside, the crate shaking in their hands as they gently set it down then leave it, chatting and getting out of the facility. "What is that?" I asked the manager, pointing to the still moving crate. "Is there a dog in there?"

"We don't know, we were only asked to deliver and set this place up, ma'am." After giving no context after that sentence, he simply pats me on the shoulder and gave me a wish of luck, then left with his group of men on a few large trucks that disappeared into the horizon as I watched them drive away. With only one thing to do, I went inside the greenhouse. It was already hot somehow with the sun going full force undisturbed, and water was already dripping down into the soil from the ceiling. It would have been fun to explore, had it not for the crate that was still moving and shifting around. Nervous, I took off my jacket and held it as a net as I approached the shaking box. The workers have left a crowbar beside it for my use. I picked it up and placed it under the bit of lid exposed, and lifted my end up with all my strength. Long nail by long nail, I pried the box open. Once I got it hey enough, I carefully moved my hands under and started pulling the rest of the way. The lid snapped open at a certain point, and popped off and over the box, exposing whatever was inside out.

Inside was a short looking being with pointing barbed antennas that poked out her of short light purple hair. Semi-transparent wings flapped behind her like a fly getting ready to take off, and an abdomen grew out from the lower back, plated like a real flies and tipped off with a small pincher-like end. Her body was wrapped in dark-purple ribbons, with a large bow tying the ends at her chest. "Hello there!" She started. "I am your personal Beelzebub for your garden miss? Do you have anything for me to eat to get started?"

* * *

10:12 am, November 6th, 20XX

"Thank you for the meal miss!" The Beelzebub said as it dug into its third plate of waffles. I read on the tablet that this mamono is embodiments of gluttony, but I doubted it until it raided my entire fridge until I made it waffles and pancakes. For their gluttony, they are surprisingly clean, licking the plate and their hands-free of any residue syrup once done with each batch. After this particular one, it yawned and laid on the dirt of the greenhouse, falling to a quick slumber as the food finally settled in her stomach. I tried poking her with the crowbar, but she was knocked out. It makes sense, but still. Not knowing what else to do, I patted her forehead and decided to leave her for now in the greenhouse, double-checking that I closed the door so the cold doesn't get in.

After going back down the hatch to the underground, I took the trip back to my dorm to make a list of what I need to get in the market. At the door, I found a purple note taped to the door, writing in red handwriting:

_Are you in need of a harem? Do you long to be under a master? Do you already have one and are hungry? Come down to the Bi-Cornucopia, where you can always get both harem fun and food for the price of one!_

I considered throwing it away after reading it, but then my stomach grumbled needly for something to digest before losing eating its inside lining. I didn't want to be dragged into a harem, so I brainstormed how to get inside peacefully. Remembering Ozzi's color, an idea started to form, slowly brightening my metaphorical bulb until it was shining like it was brand new.

* * *

10:30 am, November 6th, 20XX

"Welcome to Bi-cornucopia!" The two-horned centaur said as it greeted us. By us, I essentially dragged Ozzi, Penny, and Nameru into following me to the restaurant. It didn't take much to convince Penny and Nameru, but Ozzi made me wear the collar before letting herself be taken to here. Behind the Bicorn that greeted us at the entrance, different mamono and incubi milled around, serving the group patrons with wine, different assortments of salads, and complimentary bags of corn and their choice of bread as an appetizer. "Do you like my husband's harem?" The Bicorn said as she turned a looked at them with a proud look. "We all made this little place on this strange planet, so it feels like we never left home!" She grabbed one particular looking incubus, hugging him until he hugged back and got quickly back to getting orders. "It took a little convincing, but now we are all one big well-lubricated machine...it's wonderful."

"Are you seriously writing this down?" Ozzi asked as she watched me write on a touchpad built into Penny's front. "I still have to note this interaction you know, plus there is an Apophis here, which I think I forgot to do." I pointed to the lamia eating at a particular table, surrounded by Mummies that stood guard, and a Pharoah that sat on the opposite side of the table, also eating. She had a collar on herself, the symbol on it closely akin to the one on my neck. The Pharoah glanced up at us, catching my sight, then Ozzi's. At looking at the Anubis, her eyes widened, gaining a weird saturation of color that wasn't there before.

"O-ozzi?" the Pharoah mouthed to us, Ozzi nodding and pulling be behind the wall of the shop, leaving Nameru and Penny with the Bicorn, all three having a confused look as we disappeared behind the wall. Once out of sight, she turned to me and took off my collar. "I must save my Pharoah from that filthy snake's grasp, and you will help me."

"That's your Pharoah?" I said back.

"Yes, now how do we do it pet!?"

"Well, we could see if Penny has any weap-" I was pulled back to the entrance once Ozzi had the idea in mind, but the Akaname and Automaton were gone. "Over here!" Nameru called to us from a corner booth. We walked over and sat down, Ozzi whispering something into Penny's ear and pointing at the mummies. "So what are we going to order?" Nameru asked me. I shrugged as Penny raised her arm up and spread her fingers, the tips opening up like a cap as five distinct bullets flew out and struck each of the mummies in the chest, causing each one to suddenly go limp and fall to the ground twitching and immobilized. The Apophis and Pharoah looked up from their meal in shock as their guards fell down with thuds around them. "Penny, now!" Ozzi yelled out loud as she tackled the Pharoah and started dragging her away to safety. The Apophis gave chase, but Penny suddenly whizzed by, headbutting the Lamia snake into a wall. The store was clearing out quickly as panic ensured, staff and customer alike fleeing out to avoid the inevitable fight scene. Nameru and I stayed behind inside, watching in a safe spot with a bowl of breadsticks and corn as the faceoff was ready to begin.

"You are a fool to oppose me, just like the rest of the city-state I took over," The Apophis said, standing high on her tail to look imposing. Penny did not flinch a bit, staring back with a blank expression as a hatch opened on her right forearm. She pointed the arm at the Apophis' head, a rocket rising up on the arm and igniting as soon as its thruster was clear of the inside of her arm. "No, you were a fool to be against my master. Target locked. Prepare for immediate concussion."

The Apophis growled and launched herself at Penny with reckless abandon, narrowing missing as the she-bot sidestepped out of the way, looking at the small crater that was made where she stood. She hopped backward farther away from the lamia, trying to retarget her rocket as the Apophis gave chase. They zigzagged through the store with this game of cat and mouse, everything in the Apophis' way aside from the foundation and being thrown either broken through, thrown aside, or both. The restaurant turned into a war zone with broken pieces left all over the floor in the wake of this surge of strength, but my corner where I sat with my Akaname friend was untouched by anything other than small particles and dust. With nothing left as an obstacle between them, the Apophis was able to catch Penny midstride and wrap her tail around her body up to her shoulders.

"Finally, I caught you! Now to inject you with my venom~" She said as she bit down on Penny's neck like a cobra bitting down a mouse. A plum of smoke started to come up from Penny, creeping up between the tiny crevices in between the coils as semi-covering both from view. "Smoking already? I thought my new plaything will have a bit more stamina before being broken, " The Apophis teased, removing her fangs from Penny's neck and getting a good look at her face. Her eyes narrowed and her small faded as she saw Penny's gaze unchanged, aside from a slight smirk on the corner of her lips as she stared up at the imposing purple snake. "Who said the smoke was for me?" Penny said as if right on cue, the coils of the Apophis loosened. She started falling, saying something under her breath as she quickly fell victim to the apparent knockout gas, and fell backward onto a broken chair, collapsing it further. A loose rocket shell fell and rolled away from both of them, and there was a visible cone-like indent on the snake scales. The Penny's arm was covered in metallic black burn marks from the rocket's thruster.

Penny had shot the bitch at point-blank.

"Mission successful Master Anna. Did Master Ozzi retrieve the Pharoah?" She asked me as she walked over, holding her burnt arm with her left arm. I nodded and held up a breadstick for her. "Wish you hadn't destroyed the place though, the Bicorn might make me join her harem to pay it off..."

"I apologize master. I also apologize because I will need to be plugged into the wall to charge while my arm repairs itself."

"But I charge my stuff in the wall...I'm not hungry anymore," I grumbled as I pushed the bowl of breadsticks away from me to Nameru, who was busy trying to finish the rest since she knew we were about to leave. The bicorn also knew apparently, because she appeared behind the counter and held up a uniform, staring daggers at me knowing that I(more like Ozzi) brought this chaos here.

* * *

12:05 pm, November 6th, 20XX

_Journal Entry #10_

_I got a break after two hours of taking orders, so now I'm just hiding in the back until the Bicorn finds me eventually. My arms are dying from lugging new tables around Turns out there is a lot of corn back here. Why do they need so much corn? Where are they even getting all this corn?_

"Anna! You haven't finished your shift at the register yet! We have more orders." The bicorn's voice echoed slightly in the back storage room, causing me to close my book mid-thought and go silent. I could hear the clop of her hooves as she moved around peaking in each corner. "Aha!" She said as she saw me in one of the last few hidden spaces in the room. "Your 5-minute break is over. Come on.." She took my hand and helped me up, taking me back to the cash register. There was a girl with black wings for arms, matching claws for feet, and also matching bird leg with feathers that covered it from her "ankles" up to her upper thighs. She was only wearing a bra and short-cut jeans, also (unsurprisingly) black. Only her skin and eyes were different colors, her eyes a glowing fuschia that was searching my body as if she was an officer checking for any possible weapons on my person. "Hello? You seem distracted," I said as she stared back up, blinking for a while before shaking her head. "Oh, sorry," she started. "I was looking for...something...anyways do you have any cornbread and premium milkshakes to go?"

"Yes I do, that would be 10 dollars and 77 cents," I told her. She held out her purse and poured its contents out, the majority of it being golden coins. "Would this cover it? I have trouble individually counting the money...may you help me?"

I stared back at her, then at the pile of coins, then behind her hoping for an annoyed line to be there. As of my luck at the moment, there was none. "You seem distracted, are you looking for my family?" She said, waving a wing in my vision. I looked up at her and sighed, beginning to grudgingly count the pile out one by one. "So, while I do this, you said something about a family?" I asked, hoping the time would pass faster if we talked. "Yeah, my mom and dad are really protective of me, especially my mom. It's like whatever I do, someone in the family is there to watch. Just yesterday this cute but annoying incubus was using these cheezy one-liners on me, and when I got home I found him tied up in the living room while my family was scolding him while occasionally scratching his body with claws and fingernails. That was an awkward night." She chuckled as my look turned mortified. Instinctively I looked around, checking for any other black harpies that happened to be here. "Don't worry, they aren't following me I think. I know I checked before coming in...oh I think you reached 10 dollars and 77 cents."

I looked down at my pile, stacking each coin in piles of 10. Sure enough, I counted out $10.80 since the coins had the same value as dimes. I placed the rest back in her side purse along with three more cents, then gave her the order of food she wanted. She hovered up and grabbed the food and drink with her claws before flying out the convenient place skylight in the restaurant. I was wondering why that was left open.

The next 3 minutes went without anyone coming to the register as the waiting staff went around taking orders from the people that wanted to eat in. The new loud chatter snapped my head up away from my tablet. Coming in was a group of tall blue and red women wearing revealing clothing, some more than others. They all had two golden-brown horns that grew out of their forehead, and one or two had comically large see-through bottles with straps that they work on their back like a backpack. Once they had gotten up to the counter, It was clear of the proportional difference between me and each of them, as they all had 2 feet on me easily, and larger toned bodies to complement their height.

"He, so do you have any sake for me and my friends?" she asked as the rest waited, whispering comments on what sounded like how I looked.

"No, I do not, but we do have corn whiskey for $7.40 a bottle." I pointed down to the show glass under the counter to show them the wire. One of the red Oni looked down and tapped the glass, visually inspecting its quality. In a moment she nodded, and they all took out money to contribute to buying. "We would like 10 bottles with the heaviest you got."

An alp came to me with a 10-pack of whiskey and set it down on the counter. "Alright, that will be 74 dollars." The money was given and they took their drinks, leaving giggling amongst themselves on how they plan to blow through the entire case. As I counted up the money, I saw a folded piece of paper that layed in between two of the bills. It was quickly and messily draw, but I could make out a crude map with directions leading most likely to their room, along with an amulet with an empty place to put something in it. It seemed to shine with a reflecting glow when I turned it towards the light, attracting my curiosity like a moth to a lamp. I couldn't help but stare at it as I tried to figure out what it was...

"Anna...Anna!"

"Ahh!" I hopped started and turned to see the Bicorn standing next to me. "Your shift has ended 5 minutes ago. I tried to tell you earlier, but you kept staring at the purple necklace." She then left to go check inventory in the back, leaving me in the front alone. I looked around, seeing people file out and paying for their meals. The lunch rush somehow ended while I was distracted, but I wasn't going to complain. I took my stuff and left out, reminding myself to maybe yell at Ozzi for leaving me to deal with this place.

* * *

3:10 pm, November 6th, 20XX

As I was walking back to my dorm to find Ozzi, I saw something that stood out against the uniform hallway floor. It was a black feather, shining naturally in the light above. I picked it up and continued, only to see another one on the ground. Each feather decreased in distance from the next as I looked ahead, taking a turn to the left. I followed the trail of feathers to a closed-door, green slime was creeping out from under its's side. I tried to open the door, but the handle was covered in the green stuff too. "Hello? Is someone there?" I heard a familiar voice babbling, but I couldn't tell what it was from the other side of the closed door. Trying to act fast, I used the feathers on the ground as a grip to hold the door. It looked admittedly messy and stupid, but after adding enough feathers around the knob it started to turn until I heard a click. I pushed the door open to see the harpy from earlier, her face a dark red and covered in the same green slime. Her body was half-submerged in it, her wings moving aimlessly and sticky looking with the goo dripping over and in between the many feathers. Dozens of bubbles floated around her and the sentient slime. A tentacle was lodged deep inside her vagina, wriggling around inside to drive itself deeper into the depths it had already reached, there was already lewd juices from the harpy moving through the translucent tentacle, dissolving and spreading out through the slime until it can't be seen by my naked eye anymore.

"What the..." I started as I felt something wet in my shoe. I looked down to see a bit of the slime start to rise upward on my legs. It seeped into my shoes, surrounding my feet like a second sock. I kicked the sludge around me away as best as I could while approaching closer to the harpy and the main slime mass. I had to kick away the slime more and more, practically surrounded by it once I had gotten to the harpy. I grabbed her leg and pulled her away with all the force I had. It was relatively easy too since the slime wasn't as grippy as I thought. I put the wet harpy on my back and continued taking her away, feeling her moans on my shoulder as she came down from the constant pleasure she had experienced. Once outside, I closed the door back, stepping back so nothing could creep up on us from under space in the door. "M-may you take me back h-home..." I heard the harpy say. I nodded and asked her to point the way, walking while following where her wing directs to. After a few hallways, we got to her door. I opened it and walked in, greeted to an empty large room that looks like a family's house. I took into the bathroom and placed her down, noting how the back of my shirt was now also soaked from the harpy. "Do you need anything else?" I asked the Harpy as she sat herself up against the wall. "I'm good now..I just need to...f-finish myself off.." She placed her hand on her labia and started rubbing it slowly, cooing to herself. Not wanting to be rude and stare, I nodded and left, now aroused a little myself from watching her masturbate.

* * *

3:55 pm, November 6th, 20XX

"Hey, you made it!" The Blue Oni said, standing at the doorway of her place. Behind her, there were multiple people standing around and drinking in the dark with music playing in the background. For the 10 bottles worth of alcohol they bought, I thought it would be a bit wilder. "My name's Aonni, new drinking buuddy~" She said as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "M-mine's Anna. What do you mean by drinking buddy?" I asked back, only getting a giggle from her. Aonni then proceeded to introduce me to everyone at the residence. Almost every person had a cup or bottle of some drink with them, leaving me the only one that stood out. Each conversation either went well or ended with me awkwardly waving bye before being nudged to the next person. We went like this for what felt like hours on end, Aonni not stopping until I had talked to everyone. Finally, she took me by the hand and we went to a secluded bedroom, with nothing much but a bed and a few photos of her with other people.

She sat me on the bed and took two cups and a bottle of sake from under the bed. "Cheers to friendship right?" she said as she poured sake into the cups and gave me one. I stared at it, unsure if I should drink it or not. Aonni stared at me, noticing how I stared at the clear liquid in my cup. "Oh, are you not an adult?" She asked. "I have some cider in the back I keep in case you are too young..."

"No, no I'm 18," I responded, returning my looking back to her face. "I...just haven't drank anything alcoholic before..."

"Is that all?" she responded as she put her cup down. "Well then, you are definitely going to get lots of practice tonight~" She scooted closer and slowly raised the cup to my mouth, but my lips stayed closed as the rim of the cup hopelessly pressed and poked against my lips. After trying a few times, she lowered the cup back down and pondered how to get me to drink the sake. She looked at me and the cup, switching focus until her gaze turned into a smug look. "You know, you're lucky I'm not like the red ones...I could have forced the drink down into you," she suggested as she took my cup and took a quick sip, then pressed her lips against mine. Her tongue prodded between my lips before I could make sense of what was happening. She used her hands to hold my head still as she pushed the sake in her mouth into mine, the liquid feeling warm and smooth in my mouth thanks to her saliva being slightly mixed into it. The sake continued to pool in my closed mouth until there was nothing left in hers. She pulled away from me, holding my lips shut in case I drip some of the sake out onto my clothing.

"Now just swallow it and see how it tastes. I would suggest you do it before I kiss you a second time too...you wouldn't want to make a mess now, do you?" She took my cup again and took a second, larger sip to prove her point. Not wanting to spill any, I swallowed the contents down bit by bit. With each gulp, a warm feeling emanated and spread throughout my body as the alcohol slid down my esophagus, ending in a slight but pleasurable tingle in my toes and fingers. I quickly swallowed the rest of the warm sake as Aonni pressed her lips against my once again, and poured more sake into my mouth. And a 3rd time. And another. Each kiss making me feeling better than the last, my body heating up as if I was under a warm blanket in bed. My cheeks turned a rosy tint as the blood rushed closer to my skin from the excitement. After the final one, she drank her own cup of sake rather quickly and refilled both our cups. "Did you enjoy that?" She said as she gave me my cup back, filled once again with more of the drink. Curious to feel that fuzzy warmth again, I emptied my sake cup. The warmth seemed to intensify as now everything was going into my body in one go. Before I knew it my head felt as fuzzy as the drink taste, my mind slipping into a haze of jumbled up memories before clearing back up again.

"You learn fast Anna," she said as she picked me up to a standing position. "I think you're ready to go back down, don't you think." I nodded, feeling a bit more sluggish in responding, but strangely just as more confident. As she led me back to the party, I saw the lights that were on before switched off. The noises had gotten louder, sounding more like the party it was than before. I would be more focused on it, but Aonni had already given me my 3rd cups worth of sake, and soon she will give my fourth. I was happily drinking away as we entered the party. The faces were becoming more blurred at this point, the warmth taking over more and more of my focus until it was nerve-racking. The tingly sensation had turned to full pleasurable shocks with each gulp like my body had become hyper-sensitive. My loins were moist with sweat and arousal, but there was still a part in me that thought that it would be rude to pull down my lower wear and just do it right then and there in public.

At least there was, until 2 more drinks later...

...

...

...

* * *

11:30 pm, November 6th, 20XX

I woke up to a slight headache in my head, but it quickly faded away as my mind began to clear up. I heard loud, muffled noises of songs, coming from the main room where everyone was. I could make out the ceilings and walls and the photos I saw from before. I was in the room Aonni took me when she...oh no. Did she drug me!?

"Heeeeeeeeey~" I hear a soft voice go beside me. I rolled over to see Aonni laying beside me, her glasses off her face and laying astray off the floor. Her face and hair were covered in semen, but she didn't seem to mind it practically plastering her. "Soooo, did you like all the incubi we picked up earlier?" She said, drawing a figure along my cheek and pulling it away, a bit of semen coming off me as well.

"W-wait, we had sex Aonni?" I said, looking down at our bodies for the first time. Whatever happened in my drunken spur, it was messy. There was semen everywhere on my body, especially in between our breasts and Aonni's armpits. Filled condoms layed around where my hips were on the bed, and there was semen pooling out of both our vagina and anus. "W-when? H-how?" I said, looking at one of the condoms. "Well, I did use incubi in the plural sense, said the blue oni, holding more sake. "Do you wanna do that agaaain?~"

"W-waa...no! What if I get pre...pre..."

"Pregnant? Oh no! No no no, we don't do that with random hookups. That would be rape," The blue oni responded, taking a swig of sake straight from the bottle. "The blessing of having a wonderful, powerful child is between married only. Sort of an unwritten rule that mamono generally have. Are you sure you don't wanna go for round 2?" I shook my head, getting a disappointed look from her. "Well, your clothing is in a pile safe under the bed. Although you should probably walk back naked if you don't want to wash the clothing."

"I...I think I will walk about with my clothing on, cum or no cum." I turned and sat upon the bed, suddenly burping as soon as I got upright. I felt my belly gurgle and the cum drip out of my lower holes. "I can't believe I did this..." I said as I saw my clothing and pulled it out from under the bed, sitting on top of it was the bubble slime from earlier, but instead smaller like a mini version of the full-sized thing. "What the..." I said as the slime sniffed my hand and promptly started licking it, then forming itself into a glove on my hand and slowly moving up my arm like molasses.

"Oh yeah, you had a bit of bubble slime in your clothing. It reformed itself as soon as it smelled cum on your body. Retreated into your vagina and everything until we told it to guard your clothing," Aonni remarked as the slime continued is journey going over every bit of my arm. In its wake laid completely clean and untainted skin, as if the last few hours didn't happen at all. "Anyways, I better let you two do your thing. If you ever decide to get a drink again, call me and my buddies okay?~" She promptly left and called out some name, dirty naked and all. I picked up my pile of clothing and left the way I came, walking back to where I slept naked as she suggested. Luckily, it was late so most of the inhabitants were asleep already. I was able to walk the entire away with little but one or two people staring and back to my room. I got in the bathroom and started my shower, thankful that Keto and Alli were already asleep. The slime, it's role cleaning me now gone, slide up my shoulder and perched itself on it, waiting as I washed with proper soap and water.

I should probably return this thing to the original bubble slime.


End file.
